Petit Profiteur
by Hisokaren
Summary: Qui a dit qu'Harry Potter ne savait pas saisir une occasion quand elle se présentait ? Bien sûr, c'est Draco qui en fait les fraîs...
1. Chapter 1

_Auteuse _: Moua !

_Titre_ : Petit Profiteur !

_Base_ : Harry Potter

_Genre_ : **Yaoï, Slash (relation entre mecs, donc pas d'homophobes comme d'hab.) Romance – Humour. POV de DRACO**

_Rating _: **M (donc pas de mineurs ou de prudes) Fiction écrite dans un style très léger et surtout très cru ! Attention à la vulgarité. **

_Couple_ : Draco – Harry

_Disclaimer _: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à JKR.

_Statu_ : **OS** (long, très long comme d'hab. quoi n.n...)

_Résumé _: Qui a dit qu'Harry Potter ne savait pas saisir une occasion quand elle se présentait ?

_Note _: Pas grand-chose à dire, sauf peut-être : Ne soyez pas choqués, je vous en prie lol... car pour une fois je ne pense pas que ce soit mon langage de charretier obsédé qui soit à mettre en cause, mais plutôt mon imagination un peu trop...

Draco : Tordue ?

HK : J'allais dire fertile, mais tordue c'est bien aussi lol.

En espérant que vous aimerez, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Merci à ma béta-lectrice Ishtar, sans elle je ne serais rien ! **

**Ishtar : Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir :b**

_**PETIT PROFITEUR !**_

OH PUT'... aaaiiiinnn !

J'ai mal au cul... Bon sang !

Comment se fait-il que j'ai mal _là _? Pourquoi ais-je mal _là _?

Je n'ai pourtant pas fait de chute de balai ces derniers temps ou de chute tout court.

Ce n'est pas normal que des muscles normalement inutilisés, situés à certains endroits très peu sollicités et dont je ne prends conscience que lorsque je suis constipé, me lancent de cette manière quand je ne suis **_pas_** constipé !

Ben ouais, quoi. Le Prince des Serpentard aussi a le droit d'être constipé de temps en temps. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est aristocratisé jusqu'au bout des ongles que nos muscles rectaux ne sont pas soumis à la dure loi de la nature quand on mange trop de chocolat.

Ouais, j'aime le chocolat qui se trouve être l'un des nombreux aliments existant sur terre, capable de vous faire prendre des kilos sans possibilité de les perdre en se déchargeant de la cargaison intestinale, ou avec beaucoup de douleur.

Mais bon, là n'est pas le sujet et vu que je n'ai pas mangé de chocolat depuis un bon moment, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'ai un mal de chien au museau arrière !

Merlin tout puisssSANNNNT ! Argh ! Ourf ! Non, l'idée de me lever ou même de bouger n'est définitivement pas bonne. Bon, relativisons. Au moins, ça va me permettre de réfléchir un peu à la cause de ces fichues courbatures anales qui me pourrissent mon réveil...

« B'jour Draco. »

« ARGH ! »

« Et bien... C'est un peu brusque, mais c'est une manière originale de me saluer. Mais bon, tu as toujours été un peu marginal alors je te pardonne. »

Est-il vraiment nécessaire de préciser que mes yeux sont ronds comme des ballons à ce moment précis ?

« Weasley ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans mon lit ? »

Elle me fixe un moment, puis hausse les épaules d'un air amusé.

« Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu as complètement oublié ce que nous avons fait hier soir... »

En plein dans le mille.

« Hier soir ? »

La rouquine se met à rire et se relève sur un coude, dévoilant un sein menu mais parfaitement rond et blanc. Très joli, au passage. Hem...

« Draco... Ne me dis pas que tu fais partie de cette catégorie de personnes qui boivent comme des trous, draguent sans inhibitions la sœur cadette de leur ennemi, l'attirent dans leur chambre de préfet, pour ensuite être atteint d'amnésie après lui avoir fait des cochoncetés innommables ? demande-t-elle avec un sourire sarcastique. »

Rectification : Les courbatures ne sont pas les seules à me pourrir mon réveil...

« Bordel ! »

Je jure en écarquillant les yeux avant de me taper le front et de tirer les draps sur mon visage.

Oui. Ce cri veut bien dire ce qu'il veut dire. Je viens de me rappeler de ce que j'ai fait la veille -surtout avec qui- et maintenant, comble de malchance, je sais pourquoi j'ai mal au cul.

Ce n'est définitivement pas à cause du chocolat, quoi que... j'aurais bien aimé que ce soit le cas.

Belette fille ne mentait pas quand elle parlait de _cochoncetés innommables_... Merlin tout puissant. Comment vivre en sachant que ma virilité a été blasphémée par une fille ? Et pas n'importe laquelle ! La sœur de Belette cinquième du nom, j'ai nommé : Ronald Weasley.

Pardon ? Ce que j'entends par _virilité _?

« J'ai été ravie de t'avoir ôté ta virginité Malfoy, me dit Ginny en riant doucement. Je parle, bien entendu, de celle qui pour un hétérosexuel pur et dur comme toi doit en tout logique rester intacte... »

Voilà. Je parlais de **cette** virilité_-_là. Je ne veux même pas savoir comment elle a fait. De toute façon, est-il réellement nécessaire de se le demander ? Il n'y a pas trente-six milles moyens non plus... du moins, je suppose.

Mais qu'ais-je fait au ciel pour mériter ça ? (_**Ndla **: Sûrement quelque chose de bien n.n..._)

« Ne boude pas comme ça, voyons, reprend-t-elle en tirant sur les draps. Tu vas finir par me vexer, tu sais ? Je vais croire que tes cris de jouissance hier soir étaient feints... »

J'arrondis encore un peu plus les yeux et je pousse un soupir désespéré.

« Parce que j'ai aimé en plus ? »

Elle glousse.

« Oh ! Putain ! Oui ! Encore ! C'est bon... Siiiii bon ! Plus fort sal... »

« Okay ! je la coupe brusquement en posant une main sur ses lèvres. Pas la peine de continuer je crois avoir saisit le message. »

Elle se redresse complètement, laissant à l'air libre sa poitrine nue et me fait un magnifique sourire. Une chose de bien... J'ai perdu _cette virginité_ avec une très jolie fille. Manquerait plus que ça ait été un thon... Oui, oui, je me suis déjà fait des thons, en sandwich (à trois), en salade (partouze) et c'était très bon. Surprenant ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Même les filles les moins mignonnes ont droit à l'amour, d'autant que certaines sont très douées en la matière. Le plaisir passe avant le physique... mais il y a quand des limites. Bref !

Canon ou pas, Ginny Weasley reste la sœur de _sang-de-mendiant_ de service et la sœur de cœur du casse-couilles ambulant.

« Rah ! Comment ais-je pu en arriver là !? Hein ? je demande en me redressant à mon tour, non sans un peu de mal. »

J'ai une sciatique anale, je vous le rappelle. Merci, bien.

« Ne te prends pas la tête pour ça Draco. Tu étais saoul, je l'étais et puis... Tu avais une victoire à fêter. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que ton équipe gagne la coupe de Quidditch contre nous. »

Oh ouais... Je m'en souviens. Nous avons battu, que dis-je, littéralement **écrasé** l'équipe de Wonder Boy. Après cette éclatante victoire, nous avons –toutes équipes confondues- pris un verre, ou dans des cas comme le mien, plusieurs d'affilée.

Un sourire apparaît sur mon visage.

« On vous a fichu une sacrée raclée ! »

« Hum... et la vengeance n'en a été que plus douce, réplique la rouquine. »

« Tu n'es vraiment qu'une pute ! je lance avec un sourire en coin. »

Elle me le renvoie version insolence et débauche personnifiées. Je commence à me dire que cette nana-là en valait la peine finalement.

« Et fière de l'être trésor. De toute façon, il aurait bien fallu un jour que toi et moi nous couchions ensemble... non ? »

Là, elle marque un point. Je ne vous l'avais pas dit, mais Weasley fille fait partie de ma liste de fille à baiser, enfin au vue de la situation actuelle, je dirais, faisait partie de ma liste. Et vu comment elle lorgne sur moi, je pense bien être l'un des noms de sa liste, également.

Ça vous étonne ? Franchement, il n'y a pas de quoi, mais je peux vous comprendre. Un Malfoy qui baise une Weasley. Un Serpentard qui baise une Gryffondor et dans la suite logique de cliché-planète, on peut aussi ajouter : Un riche qui baise une pauvre.

C'est vrai que ça a de quoi choquer. Mais le sexe est au-dessus de tout ça, pour moi (Confère les thons). Enfin, ça l'a été à partir du jour où j'ai connu ma première relation sexuelle.

Le bon côté de la chose, c'est que dans un lit, sans vêtement aucun, seuls les corps qui se télescopent comptent. Le reste n'a pas d'importance. Je couche avec des filles qui me plaisent et Belette fille en fait partie. Malgré tout ce qu'elle traîne derrière elle, je parle bien évidemment des compères La Binocle et Tête à claques, et malgré tout ce que je traîne derrière moi. Ici, pas besoin de précision. Je crois que ma réputation et mes origines parlent d'elles-mêmes.

Mais même avec ça, j'ai changé. Je ne suis plus le même petit connard cynique d'antan. Le changement s'est opéré après la guerre. J'ai réfléchi, grandi et mûri. Du fruit vert plutôt dur sous la dent et très acide, je suis passé à un fruit juteux, sucré sur la langue et rouge comme il le faut. Bien entendu, n'est pas « pomme rouge » qui veut, et je garde encore quelques immuables traces de mon acidité d'antan.

« Tu as raison, mais j'ai une faveur à te demander. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Ne dis surtout pas à ton **crétin** de frère et à son **crétin** de meilleur ami, que nous avons couché ensemble. »

Ginny soulève un sourcil perplexe avant de ricaner.

« Tu ne veux pas que je dise qu'on a baisé ensemble ou que **je** t'ai baisé ? »

« Arrête de faire ta conne Weasley ! je réplique en rougissant. C'est déjà assez dur pour moi d'accepter d'avoir été _défloré_ par une fille sans que les Ours bourrus qui te servent de garde du corps ne soient mis au courant ! Je crois que tu as compris où je voulais en venir... »

C'est vrai quoi ! Je m'en fous qu'ils sachent que j'ai couché avec elle, de toute façon Potty s'est tapé Blaise et Weasel se fait Pansy, mais je refuse **catégoriquement** –et j'insiste sur le **_catégoriquement_**- qu'ils soient mis au courant de... **_ça_**. Je crois que vous avez compris ce que je voulais dire par **_ça_**.

En gros mon trou était libre et il a fallu que lapine femelle y établisse son terrier. Fait chier ! (**NdB **: je trouve que c'est particulièrement approprié comme juron ! lol)

Si jamais ces deux espèces de pouilleux l'apprennent, je n'en aurais pas fini avec les vannes à deux mornilles. Et entre nous, très loin de moi l'idée d'achever ma scolarité avec des « _Malfoy ! Petit canaillou, tu as aimé te faire défoncer par Ginny ! _». Par extension comprenez « _Une fille ! _». D'autant plus qu'ils ne seraient pas les seuls à me pourrir la vie... Maintenant que la fameuse entente _inter-maisons de mon bip_ est en place et surtout connaissant l'incroyable capacité de Potty et Weasel à cancaner, reste de l'éducation Parkinsonienne, la nouvelle se répanderait à la vitesse de la lumière à travers les couloirs.

Donc, si mes calculs sont juste : j'aurais TOUTES les maisons sur le dos jusqu'à ma mort, probablement. Parce que ça peut vous paraître stupide de s'en faire pour ça, mais le truc c'est qu'un MEC ne se laisse JAMAIS enculer par une FILLE ! Surtout pas un Malfoy... C'est un sacrilège pour la masculinité ! La mienne surtout.

Mine de rien j'y tenais moi à ma virilité. J'aimais bien mon côté mâle intouchable, qui n'a plus lieu d'être puisqu'il est « mouru » hier au soir aux alentours de Minuit trente. C'est déprimant. C'est... Putain !

Quand on est gay comme Potty, c'est différent. Mais quand on est hétéro, comme moi... C'est... con. Après tout une bite en chair, ça reste une bite en chair pour les homos, mais une bite en plastique... c'est pas pareil. Pour les homos, ça reviendrait à s'être fait sauter par le bonhomme Michelin, mais pour les hétéros, ça revient à s'être fait enculé par _une fille _!

Soupir...

« Allez Malfoy, ne fais pas cette tête, susurre Ginny à mon oreille. Ce n'est pas la mort quand même. »

« Ginny ! Tu viens de m'enlever la seule chose qui faisait de moi un mec ! Un vrai ! »

« Ah oui ? Il me semble que ton organe est toujours en place pourtant ? réplique-t-elle en soulevant le drap et en lorgnant sur ledit organe. »

Elle m'agace.

« Ce n'était pas à prendre au premier degré et tu sais parfaitement ce que j'ai voulu dire ! »

Elle glousse et me lance un regard signifiant clairement : « N'importe quoi ! », puis elle reprend.

« Et c'est un mec qui s'épile qui vient me dire ça ! »

« Hey ! Je ne te permets pas ! Beaucoup de garçons à la mode cultivent le culte de leur corps et je suis l'un d'entre eux. D'ailleurs, c'est sensuel une peau douce. »

« N'empêche que ce n'est pas très viril de s'épiler. »

« Mais tout n'est pas que dans le poil ma chérie. »

« Comme tout n'est pas que dans le cul, trésor. »

« ... »

« ... »

« Groumpf ! »

Ça ne veut rien dire mais au moins c'est éloquent.

Elle soupire en secouant la tête, puis la fourre au creux de mon cou.

« Je peux t'assurer que ta _virilité_ restera intacte aux yeux des autres. Mais à une seule condition... »

Un frisson parcours mon échine alors qu'elle me fait un sourire cent pour cent prédateur.

« Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer... »

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

J'ai aimé. Que dis-je, j'ai littéralement A-DO-RE !

Ô désespoir ! Ô malheur ! Ô déréliction !

Je suis irrécupérable, faible, con ET anormal.

Une tare de plus sur ma longue liste. Quoi, ça vous étonne que je fasse une liste de mes défauts ? Faut pas, vous savez. C'est comme faire une liste de ses qualités mais à l'envers et puis c'est le meilleur moyen pour camoufler vos imperfections. C'est comme avoir un bouton. Vous le notez et le masquez sous une bonne couche de fond de teint.

Sauf que là... L'astuce teinture faciale ne marchera pas, la crème anti-hémorroïde non plus d'ailleurs.

Comment ais-je pu, après le discours enfiévré que je vous ai fait sur l'humiliation de la masculinité, me faire _encore_ enculer et adorer ça ? COMMENT ! Mon cerveau doit être atteint d'un sérieux disfonctionnement neuronal pour avoir accepté **_ça_**, une deuxième fois.

Non, non, non ! Draco Malfoy n'est pas fou ! Draco Malfoy est tout à fait saint d'esprit ! Et c'est pour ça que je parle de moi à la troisième personne... Oh Merlin ! Je suis complètement dingue.

Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Ma queue était dans la bouche de Ginny et mon esprit sur une autre planète. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas tout de suite capté qu'elle m'avait enfoncé trois doigts dans le cul. En revanche, quand elle m'a enfilé avec son suppositoire géant, je peux vous dire que je l'ai senti passer le coup en traître. C'est bien connu... les femmes adorent vous prendre en traître.

Par derrière.

Alors que je le lui avais formellement interdit !

M'enfin... pas tout à fait, parce que mes mots se sont égarés quand elle a commencé à me sucer, mais sa coulait de source non ? Il était logique que je ne veuille plus qu'elle m'entube ! Cette garce !

De toute façon, là n'est pas le plus important dans cette fustigation mentale. Le plus important est le fait d'avoir adoré ça. Le fait d'avoir senti ce « support » de Satan (NdB : LOL !) entrer et sortir de moi alors que je poussais mon bassin à venir à sa rencontre, encore et toujours. Alors, que je hurlais mon plaisir et que je m'agrippais aux draps pour qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais. Je sais maintenant pourquoi on appelle _ça_ un « Gode »... On devrait enlever le « e », ça lui rendrait justice.

Ne me demandez pas où elle a pu se le procurer, je n'en ai aucune idée, et ne veux pas le savoir.

Je peux vous assurer que je n'ai jamais eu autant conscience d'avoir un point « G » et que ce dernier se foutait royalement d'être sollicité par une nana. Sur ce point-là, je dirais que tous les mecs se ressemblent. Leur prostate est mise au même niveau que leur mère. Quand elle parle, il faut juste se la fermer et subir. Point barre. Une autre grande faiblesse masculine que les filles savent très bien exploiter. Et après, on dit que les discussions entre filles, ça n'a rien de dangereux...

En parlant de ça, Ginny n'avait pas le droit de faire ça ! Ça frise l'abus de pouvoir et enculer un mec déjà molesté analement et mentalement parlant, c'est ce que j'appelle du sadisme. Ginny, elle, a une autre conception de la chose. Elle appelle ça : l'amour du travail bien fait. Je cite « C'était juste pour que tu te souviennes de notre merveilleuse nuit et de la manière dont je t'ai fait connaître ta baise du siècle, mon chou ! J'ai horreur de laisser l'un de mes amants sans au moins un petit souvenir de moi... ».

Et quel souvenir mes aïeux !

Je lui ai demandé si j'étais le premier qu'elle déflorait _de cette manière_ et elle m'a juste fait un sourire énigmatique qui en disait long sur son palmarès. De toute façon, vu la façon dont elle m'a défoncé l'arrière-train, je ne peux qu'affirmer qu'elle a de l'expérience la garce. Énormément même, parce que pour faire voir des étoiles à un mec, hétéro de surcroît, il faut en avoir troué des culs. Au point où j'en suis, je ne serais même pas étonné que certaines de ses victimes aient retournées leur veste ou du moins à demi.

Mais moi je ne tomberais pas dans ce foutu cercle vicieux ! Je n'ai qu'à considérer ça comme une expérience sexuelle de plus. Une expérience qui m'a coûté un sacré rhumatisme au cul pendant toute une putain de journée, mais très jouissive. Une expérience UNIQUE –vous savez, dans le genre qui n'arrivera plus jamais- qui a élargi mes horizons –et autre chose- et qui a enrichi ma culture générale. Au moins, je mourrais en sachant ce que ça fait de se faire enculer, dans tous les sens du terme.

Est-ce vraiment une bonne chose ?

Allez ! Mieux vaut ne plus y penser. Tout oublier et passer mon chemin. Me chercher une fille mignonne et qui de préférence n'a pas les mêmes penchants douteux que Weasley femelle pour les accessoires longs, durs et gros.

Bon, c'est bien beau les discutions mentales, mais où suis-je ? Ah ! Les serres... Lieu inéluctable des rencontres clandestines. Enfin... Soit disant clandestines, puisque après la tour d'Astronomie, les serres sont LE spot des amoureux par excellence. Mis à part la discrétion des lieux et bien évidemment le nombre de coins sombres qu'on peut y trouver, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les gens se donnaient rendez-vous ici ? À moins d'aimer les mandragores, les plantes carnivores et les effluves d'égouts bien entendu. Remarquez, ne dit-on pas que l'amour rend aveugle ? Et je serais même tenté d'ajouter : insensible aux odeurs. Eurk...

J'espère que le Professeur Chourave est là. Je n'ai pas envie de m'enfoncer plus avant dans les méandres pestilentiels de ces aquariums à fleurs, immenses. Finalement, ce n'est pas si fabuleux que cela d'être le chouchou du Professeur de Potions et encore moins son filleul. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que le désavantage de la situation c'est que lorsqu'il a besoin de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un, il lui est plus aisé de vous faire chier, et ce à n'importe quelle heure de la journée.

« Monsieur Malfoy ? »

Je me retourne et vois le Professeur Chourave, le visage terreux, munie d'une immense cisaille dans une main et d'un flacon de potion dans l'autre.

« Bonjours Professeur, je suis venu récupérer les échantillons de Mousse à Bouse pour le Professeur Rogue. »

La gentille femme potelée arrondit les yeux, se tape le front puis me fait un grand sourire...

Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer ce qu'elle va me dire. Vous connaissez la règle des T.P.A (**T**rois **P**hrases **A**gaçantes) ? Non ? Vous allez bientôt en avoir un superbe exemple.

« J'avais complètement oublié ! »

Une...

« Ils sont dans la réserve, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps d'aller les prendre. »

Deux...

« Pourriez-vous le faire ? »

Trois...

Et voilà. Les trois phrases typiques qui un, vous foutent en rogne et deux, vous font vous demander si on n'est pas en train de vous faire tourner en bourrique. Mais je connais mon parrain par cœur et je sais que si je ne lui apporte pas ses foutus échantillons de merde, il va me prendre le chou pendant des siècles. C'est pas comme s'il pouvait se déplacer lui-même et aller les chercher, n'est-ce pas ?

Donc restons polis et ne faisons pas perdre de points à Serpentard pour meurtre avec préméditation sur un Professeur lunatique.

« Il n'y a aucun problème, je réponds avec un sourire lumineux. »

« Parfait ! Ils sont rangés sur la dernière étagère du fond, troisième rangée. »

**oOo**

À l'inverse des Serres, la réserve est beaucoup plus accueillante, bien qu'un peu trop sombre à mon goût. De toute façon, entre les hideuses plantes carnivores et celles, suintantes de morve, franchement le choix est rapide. Moins j'en vois, mieux je me porte.

Bon... Elle a dit quoi déjà ? Ah oui... Dernière étagère du fond, troisième rangée.

Beeeeuuurk ! C'est dégoûtant... Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : Ce truc porte bien son nom... Allez, dépêchons-nous où je sens que tout ce qui est entré dans mon estomac ne vas pas tarder à en ressortir.

Je fourre le flacon dans ma poche et je m'apprête à sortir quand j'entends un « _CLANG _! » retentissant, suivit d'un chuchotement.

« Fait attention, bon sang ! On pourrait nous entendre ! »

Hum... je ne connais pas cette voix.

« Détend-toi, personne ne nous entendra. Nous sommes à l'abri, ici. »

En revanche, celle-ci me dit quelque chose... Il faut que j'en sois sûr...

Le plus silencieusement possible, je me dirige vers la source des chuchotis et je me planque derrière une étagère. Là, appuyés sur un rayon, je vois deux corps à moitiés nus se mouvoir l'un contre l'autre. Deux garçons. À moins que ces filles ne fument beaucoup en plus d'êtres atrocement plates et pourvues d'attributs pour le moins... masculins.

Plongé dans la pénombre, je ne distingue pas bien les visages, mais à ce que je peux apercevoir, ils sont tous les deux très athlétiques et je suis prêt à mettre ma main à couper que je connais l'un d'entre eux. Ma curiosité me pousse à rester, juste pour savoir qui baise qui, mais je n'ai jamais été un adepte du voyeurisme. Alors je décide de les laisser entre hommes et de m'en aller avant d'entendre quelque chose qui me donne envie de gémir d'horreur :

« Tu as bien pensé à bloquer la porte, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mais oui, mais oui... ne t'inquiète pas. »

Pourquoi moi ? (**NdB **: Voilà ce que c'est que d'être tombé entre les mains d'une yaoiste sadique ! LOL) Bon... j'ai le choix. Soit je me montre et je sors d'ici, soit je reste dans mon coin à les mater, en attendant qu'ils finissent. Mais, je n'ai pas le temps de me décider qu'un gémissement rauque me fait tourner la tête vers le couple.

Le plus grand des deux vient de se baisser et de prendre la verge de son partenaire en bouche. Le plus petit rejette sa tête en arrière et pousse un long grognement sourd quand la bouche de son amant se met à le sucer. Je vois la tête du suceur faire d'amples mouvements de va-et-vient, tandis que celle du sucé se met à cogner contre le rayonnage, provoquant des _Clang_, _Cling_, _Clang_ à foison.

S'il continue comme ça, il va finir par casser un flacon ou alors sa boîte crânienne. Je ne sais pas s'il a un cerveau, mais il devrait le ménager. Qui sait, il pourrait en avoir besoin un jour, non ?

« Ooh Merlin ! Continue comme ça, oui comme ça... Hum... Juste là... Oui... »

Bah... Pour le moment il ne l'utilise pas vraiment, alors pourquoi s'en soucier ? Le plus grand accélère la cadence et Merlin ! Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi vorace. Il lui bouffe littéralement la queue... et c'est... c'est foutrement excitant.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je réagis... je ne sais pas pourquoi je bande en ce moment même, mais le fait est là. Ou alors, ce que je sens au niveau de mon entre jambe est une lampe torche que j'ai oublié de sortir de mon pantalon. Ben voyons...

Un cri plus puissant que les autres agresse mes tympans et c'est dans un concert de gémissements, de _Cling_ et de _Clang_ que je vois le plus petit se cambrer et jouir dans la bouche de son amant. L'autre se relève, et essuie ses lèvres d'un geste satisfait. Comment pourrait-il ne pas l'être ? Il a fait jouir son partenaire et m'a involontairement, fait bander. C'est fort quand même.

Le couple se caresse encore et je vois le plus grand se saisir des fesses du plus petit pour le soulever. Ce dernier encercle la taille de son amant tandis qu'il se fait plaquer plutôt bruyamment contre le mur derrière lui. Il grogne de plaisir et alors que son cou est assailli par la bouche du dominant et qu'il se fait lentement empaler.

Le geignement qu'il pousse à cet instant me trouble un peu plus et je sens ma main descendre le long de mon ventre. Quand elle se pose sur mon érection, je retiens un gémissement. Mon sang cogne à mes tempes et je crois que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi excité qu'en ce moment...

Les souvenirs de ma baise avec Ginny me reviennent en mémoire et je sens une vague de chaleur embraser mes reins ! Je ne peux pas ! Non je ne peux pas fantasmer sur ça... Je... je... Oh ! C'était tellement bon...

Le plus grand entame une série de coups de reins brutaux et sensuels, la braguette de mon pantalon s'ouvre, ma main passe sous mon boxer et... Merlin, mais que suis-je en train de faire ?

Paniqué par les réactions que mon corps, je me lève brusquement, me souciant fort peu d'interrompre le couple pour me précipiter vers la porte fermée.

« Alohomora ! »

Et je sors, sous les exclamations étranglées, surprises et choquées des deux garçons.

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

Une semaine.

Une **putain** de semaine que je pense à ce que j'ai vu et failli faire dans la réserve.

Bon sang ! J'étais à deux tous petits doigts de me foutre la main au panier et de me branler comme un malade devant le spectacle de pure débauche de deux mecs !

J'y crois pas... Comment, MOI, Draco Malfoy ais-je pu bander pour DEUX MECS !?

« ... »

Hum... Clair que si je m'embarque sur ce terrain-là, je glisse. Il faut dire que juste avant je me suis quand même fait enculer par Poil de carotte femelle.

Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? D'abord je me fais fourrer et ensuite j'ai envie de m'asticoter le poireau en lorgnant sur deux culs virils. Je suis DE-FI-NI-TI-VE-MENT pas net comme mec.

Remarquez, chaque pays a ses excentricités.

Les Japonais ont leurs gamines chasseuses de cartes, et leurs robots destructeurs pilotés par des jeunots androgynes survitaminés et shootés aux oestrogènes.

Les Américains ont leurs énormes guimbardes turbo-à-injection-à-trente-six-milles-soupapes-six-roues-et-trois-milliards-de-chevaux, et le Teddy Bear histoire de chialer sur une épaule qui ne dira pas « Tu mouilles mon t-shirt Ducon ! ».

Les Français ont leurs Manifestants jamais contents de rien et toujours en grève pour tout et leurs boîtes à gants sur roues.

Et les Anglais, les Hooligans, et moi.

Un Prince frappadingue amateur de cire chaude qui tend à se spécialiser dans la transformation elfique des techniciens de surface qui vouent un culte tout particulier à la flagellation physique par pur amour du masochisme, après s'être fait enlapiner deux fois par Poil de carotte femelle et avoir triqué à mort sur deux culs poilus.

Argh ! Mal de crâne à l'horizon.

« Dray, ça ne va pas ? »

Je relève la tête de mon bol de lait chaud et regarde Pansy.

« Hein ? »

Elle fronce les sourcils et appose d'autorité une main sur mon front.

« Plus besoin de réponse, tu vas mal, décrète-t-elle. »

Je soupire et la repousse fermement.

« Je vais bien Pans', je vais même très bien. »

« Tu mens. »

« Pourquoi mentirais-je ? »

Elle élude la question en m'en posant une autre.

« Pourquoi ne mentirais-tu pas ? »

Je hais qu'elle fasse ça. En même temps, je ne peux pas non plus tout lui raconter. Ce serait tendre le bâton pour me faire battre... Je vous rappelle, ou signale pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant, que Pansy est la poule pondeuse de tous les ragots de Poudlard, et que je sois son blondinet préféré ne m'exclut en aucun cas du lot des célébrités à _paparazzier_. Bien au contraire.

Donc, prenons notre Serpent à deux mains et mentons lui vaillamment. Ou autrement dit, fuyons avec courage. Je m'apprête à sortir un fastueux mensonge quand Potter m'interrompt. Il nous salue puis demande :

« Je peux te parler un moment, Malfoy ? »

Je souris, tout heureux d'échapper à l'interrogatoire de la commère de service, avant de me rendre compte de l'horreur de la situation. Soit c'est Pansy la pie soit c'est Potter le chieur...

Bon, je n'ai pas le choix. Je prends Potter. Tout plutôt que subir les questions de Pansy auxquelles à mon plus grand dam, je finirais par répondre. Soit sous la torture, soit pour avoir la paix, mais dans les deux cas je lui aurais dit toute la vérité et je préfèrerais mourir !

« Bien sûr, je réponds. »

Potter me renvoie un sourire, puis saisit mon bras avant de m'attirer hors de la Grande Salle, sous le regard non pas outré de ma chère Pansy mais plutôt... amusé. Je ne comprends rien et préfère ne pas comprendre, surtout la lueur étrange qui illumine ses prunelles bleu nuit et qui semble dire : « Tu finiras en casse-croûte Draco. »

Nous traversons quelques couloirs avant d'en emprunter un dont l'un des murs est ouvert sur la cour intérieure du château. Encore quelques mètres et nous nous arrêtons en haut du petit escalier qui donne directement sur l'extérieur.

Potter se tourne vers moi et me sourit. Pour ma part je reste prudent. Son sourire ne me dit rien qui vaille. Il me veut quoi au juste ? Je formule ma question à voix haute et son sourire s'élargit.

« Tsssssss... »

Je hausse un sourcil.

« Désolé mais je ne parle pas le fourchelangue Potter, alors si tu as quelque chose à me dire, sois plus clair. »

« Ce n'était pas du fourchelangue Malfoy. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

Il plisse les yeux et me fixe intensément. Ouh... Je n'aime pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, la lueur étrange qui brille derrière ses lunettes. Un mélange d'amusement, de défi et... de gourmandise. De la gourmandise ?

« La véritable question est... »

Potter s'approche de moi sans quitter ni mon regard ni cette lueur prédatrice au fond de ses prunelles et me saisit brusquement par la taille.

« Alors, est-ce que tu **me** veux ? murmure-t-il à mon oreille. »

Puis, avant que je ne puisse réagir ou même respirer, je sens quelque chose d'humide et de doux sur mes lèvres. Quelques secondes me sont nécessaires avant que je ne réalise vraiment l'ampleur de la situation : Potter m'embrasse.

Potter fourre sa langue dans ma bouche.

Potter se détache de moi.

Potter me sourit.

Puis Potter s'en va avec un signe de la main non sans lancer un : « A plus tard mon petit voyeur ! ».

Et moi, tout ce que je suis capable de souffler c'est : « Il voulait pas me parler de quelque chose ? »

Je crois que j'arbore en ce moment même l'expression la plus... choquée de toute ma vie : j'ai les yeux complètement exorbités, les joues brûlantes d'un rouge cerise très peu discret et le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure.

J'y crois pas ! Je viens d'embrasser un garçon sur la bouche ! Je viens d'embrasser POTTER sur la bouche !

**oOo**

« Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? »

« Déjà te calmer et arrêter de massacrer ta coiffure ! »

« Mais Théo, on s'en fou de mes tifs ! »

« Comme tu veux, mais à ce rythme-là, tu finiras par porter un postiche mon vieux. »

« ... »

« Bien, maintenant assieds-toi au lieu de creuser des tranchées au beau milieu de ta chambre. Avoue quand même qu'il serait dommage d'abîmer un aussi joli tapis. »

« Bon, tu es content ! Maintenant et si on s'intéressait à mon problème plutôt qu'à la décoration de ma chambre ! »

« De quel problème parles-tu ? »

« J'ai un scoop pour toi, j'ai horreur qu'on se paye ma tronche. J'ai un autre scoop pour toi, je sais toujours quand on se paye ma tronche et j'ai encore un scoop pour toi, TU TE PAYES MA TRONCHE ! »

« Plaît-il ? »

« Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser ton deuxième prénom. »

« Si tu me prends par les sentiments... Écoutes Draco, franchement je ne vois pas où est le problème. Potter t'a embrassé et alors ? »

« Comment ça « et alors » ? Il n'y a pas de « et alors ? » qui tienne ! »

« Voyons Drake, ne soit pas si dramatique... »

« Je ne suis pas DRAMATIQUE ! Laisse-moi te résumer la situation puisque la gélatine qui te sert de cerveau semble ne pas fonctionner correctement _Tarzan _: Moi **hétéro**, lui **gay**. T'as compris où il te faut un dessin ! »

« Je savais bien que c'était une mauvaise idée que tu prennes _Etudes des Moldus_ en option. »

« THEODORE CARTAPUCE NOTT ! (**NdB **: LOL)»

« Méchant ! T'avais promis. »

« Tu m'as énervé et je te signale que je te parle d'un sujet sérieux là ! »

« Gnagnagna ! Mais bon, je maintiens toujours ma question : Où est le problème ? Pas la peine de te torturer pour quelques secondes d'un baiser volé. D'autant que si tu n'es pas intéressé, il n'est décidément pas nécessaire d'en faire tout un plat ! »

« ... »

« Tu n'as qu'à aller le voir et lui dire que tu n'es pas de ce bord-là... Quoique, je peux le comprendre. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? »

« Tu es un Top-Canon Draco et je suis certain que même Blaise, ton meilleur ami, ne cracherait pas sur le merveilleux morceau de viande que tu es. Suffit de le voir baver sur ton « putain de cul tout rond » dixit lui. »

« Ôte tout de suite ce sourire malsain de tes lèvres Théo. Dommage pour l'autre binoclard et lui, je suis hétéro ! Un pur hétéro ! Je ne fais pas de lèche à la sucette. »

« Quel vulgarité mon bon Draco, serait-ce un effet secondaire du baiser de Potter ? »

« Un conseil, évite de montrer ta bêtise au monde en l'exprimant tout haut. »

« Comme tu y vas, Draco. Tu vas aller parler à Potter ? »

« C'te question ! Bien sûr, que je vais aller le voir ! Je vais lui dire bien en face de ne plus jamais poser ses maudites lèvres de Balafré sur les miennes ! Je vais bien lui faire comprendre que je suis **hétéro **! »

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

« Ooh Merlin... »

« Harry, Draco, appelle-moi Harry... »

« Va te faire Ooh ! »

Avez-vous déjà été consumé par les flammes ? Avez-vous déjà senti un feu brûlant vous lécher le corps alors même qu'un brasier s'allumait au creux de vos reins ?

Une lente et sinueuse caresse le long de vos flancs, une bouche dévorante et humide qui laisse une véritable traînée de lave au creux de votre cou, un corps enflammé vous écrasant de son poids au creux d'un couloir désert, un bassin sensuel et passionné qui s'active au creux de votre aine...

Avec une fille, c'est merveilleux.

Avec un mec, c'est torride.

Avec une fille, c'est normal.

Avec un mec, c'est troublant.

Avec une fille ce serait mieux...

Alors avec Potter...

Cela va faire une bonne dizaine de minutes que Potter m'a attaqué en traître pendant que je remplissais mon rôle de Préfet à savoir : déambuler comme un zombi dans les couloirs déserts de Poudlard alors que je rêve de roupiller dans mon lit douillet.

J'ai d'abord senti une pression sur mon épaule et quand je me suis retourné, je n'ai eu le temps que d'apercevoir un reflet vert avant d'être sans ménagement poussé dans un couloir adjacent et comble de malchance, très, très sombre.

C'est la quatrième fois cette semaine que je me fais coincé de cette façon ! Il est très inventif le petit Gryffy : la première fois, c'était après un cours particulièrement ennuyeux (comme pour changer), de Soins aux créatures magiques. Je me suis fait choper par la taille et pousser contre un arbre, avant qu'une bouche humide ne me dévore la gorge. J'étais surpris, choqué et terrifié, jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçoive que mon agresseur n'était autre que Potter.

J'ai commencé à me débattre et à lui hurler dessus, mais il a écrasé ses lèvres contre les miennes et j'ai sombré. Il m'a roulé une méga-pelle et pendant dix minutes, je n'ais plus été que soupirs et gémissements. Ensuite, il m'a laissé en plan, et j'ai mis un bon quart d'heure avant de reprendre pied. J'étais... bouleversé.

La seconde fois, nous étions en train de nous battre, ou plutôt, je lui tapais dessus et il se laissait faire avec superbe, après que je sois aller le voir pour lui interdire une nouvelle fois de m'approcher. Comme la chance était avec moi ce jour-là, il a fallu que je perde l'équilibre et qu'il en profite habilement pour m'attirer contre lui et me rouler un autre patin. J'étais mortifié par le plaisir que j'éprouvais et le désir que j'avais de ne jamais arrêter de l'embrasser.

La troisième fois, alors que je m'employais ardemment à éviter Bisouilleur-man, il m'a de nouveau coincé, alors que j'étais perché sur l'une des branches de mon arbre fétiche. Il est arrivé sans que je ne le voie, puisque je lisais à l'ombre des feuillages, a tiré sur ma robe de sorcier, m'a fait perdre l'équilibre, m'a rattrapé avec un « Ouf » sonore et un « Aïe » douloureux quand mon livre lui est tombé sur la tête, avant de m'asphyxier à grand renfort de salive et de langue.

Et là, ce soir, comme les trois premières fois, je n'arrive pas à lui résister, je ne suis plus qu'un concentré de désir et de frissons entre ses bras et sous ses lèvres.

« Alors mon petit voyeur, on dirait bien que ta rengaine « ne m'approche plus Potter » n'a plus lieu d'être, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ton cerveau n'est qu'un énorme condensé d'inepties mon pauvre Potter, il est normal que tu n'aies pas compris le sens de ma phrase. »

Il continue de saliver sur mon cou, et glousse.

« Je dirais plutôt que tu as parlé dans le vide, petit voyeur. »

Je fronce les sourcils, en même temps que je me cambre quand il passe ses mains sur mes fesses.

« Je ne suis pas un voyeur Potter et encore moins un pédé ! »

Il glousse encore et se presse un peu plus contre moi, serrant mon corps entre le sien et le mur froid.

« Tu me permets de vérifier ? répond-t-il en écartant mes jambes d'un coup de hanche. »

Je perd quelque peu l'équilibre et mes mains, jusque-là inactives et pendantes dans le vide, s'accrochent à ses épaules. Il me fait un sourire renversant et me ramène à hauteur de ses yeux, en me soulevant par les cuisses. La position est désagréable, alors j'enroule mes jambes autour de son bassin et lui, pour préserver ses forces, me plaque plus rudement contre les briques glacées du mur.

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Je ne te permets rien du tout Potter ! Maintenant tu vas me lâcher et me laisser partir ! Non, à la réflexion, oublie-moi complètement ! Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a permis de croire que j'étais du même bord que toi ? »

« Alors, si, tu vas le faire. Non, non et parfaitement impossible. Et enfin, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, petit voyeur. »

Sa langue cesse de courir sur mon oreille et il plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Je suis incapable de décrypter son regard, en revanche l'esquisse de ses lèvres montre un profond amusement. Sans rompre le lien visuel, il se met à onduler contre moi et un grognement sourd remonte des tréfonds de sa gorge. J'écarquille les yeux et mes mains se crispent sur ses épaules.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire et chacun sait que dans le doute il faut s'abstenir.

Potter plisse un peu les yeux sous l'effet de son plaisir, et alors que ses hanches se meuvent avec plus d'entrain contre mon aine, un récital de gémissements entrecoupés de halètement caresse mes oreilles. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure, et je commence lentement mais sûrement à me contracter contre lui.

Mon corps est totalement électrisé par les sons rauques et lourds de désir qui sortent de la bouche de Potter et je suis désormais obligé de me mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas reproduire à l'exacte intensité ses onomatopées chargées de plaisir. Un coup de reins plus intense que les précédents et je ferme les yeux sous la douleur : cette fois-ci, je me suis définitivement ouvert la joue et une plainte s'échappe de ma bouche.

Potter l'interprète mal et se met à onduler contre moi avec plus d'ardeur. J'ai envie de lui hurler d'arrêter, de ne pas se frotter contre moi, mais la chaleur entreprend de sournoisement s'insinuer en moi et mon sang s'échauffe sensiblement. J'ai terriblement honte de l'avouer, mais ce putain de Survivant à la con est en train de m'exciter.

Jusque là, j'ai toujours tenu bon. J'étais troublé par ses baisers, bouleversé par ses caresses, décontenancé par ses gémissements, intrigué par son plaisir, mais jamais, Ô grand jamais, je n'avais été excité par lui. Son membre commence à durcir contre mon ventre et je sais qu'en réponse le mien va se tendre vers lui.

Je suis complètement paumé là, je ne sais plus comment réagir, comment penser, comment reprendre le contrôle de mon corps. Je suis dégoûté par toutes les sensations qui m'assaillent, par cette chaleur âpre mais si grisante qui se glisse dans mes veines, par mon sexe qui se dresse vers celui de Potter... mais en même temps, je n'ais pas envie que tout cela s'arrête.

Mon corps est pris d'assaut par la curiosité et par le désir d'en connaître plus. Les courbes masculines qui se pressent contre moi, le tracé fin et nerveux d'un torse que je devine dur sous les remparts de tissus, les mains larges et légèrement rugueuses qui pétrissent mon fessier... Tout cela attise mon intérêt et ma convoitise : c'est tellement étrange. À l'opposé même des formes gracieuses, généreuses et rebondies d'un corps féminin.

Le plaisir est semblable et différent, et c'est cette touche de sensualité atypique qui achève de me consumer. Je n'en ai pas envie, je ne veux pas lui montrer que j'aime ce qu'il me fait, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher : il caresse mon sexe avec le sien et m'arrache un gémissement de pure extase.

« J'aime t'entendre gémir Malfoy, murmure-t-il tout contre mes lèvres. »

Sa voix est si grave, si lourde, si érotique qu'un autre gémissement remonte du fond de ma gorge pour épouser son souffle. Il sourit et je fronce les sourcils. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il croie que parce que je me laisse faire, il a le droit d'être arrogant. Je suis **hétéro **!

« Je... je ne... suis pas... un pédé, Potter, je halète tant bien que mal. »

La chaleur de Potter est étouffante et j'ai du mal à reprendre mon souffle.

« Je vois ça, réplique-t-il malicieusement. Mais je sais que tu aimes ce que je te fais, je sais que tu as envie de plus... »

Cette fois ses mouvements se font plus durs, plus intenses et je rejette ma tête en arrière, tentant en vain de réprimer la soudaine vague de moiteur qui agresse mes reins, mais je ne peux que m'accrocher à lui, et soupirer de plaisir.

« Potter, arrête ça... »

Mais il ne m'écoute pas. Il ne l'a jamais fait de toute façon...

« Oh Malfoy, tu me rends fou... Complètement fou. Si tu savais comme j'ai attendu ce moment, comme j'ai espéré avoir une chance avec toi. Quand je t'ai vu sortir précipitamment de la réserve des serres, mon cœur à fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir là... »

J'arrondis les yeux de stupeurs alors que mon cœur rate plusieurs battements.

« Au début, j'ai pensé que tu étais dégoûté par ce que tu venais de voir, mais quand la porte s'est ouverte et que la lumière a pénétré dans la pièce, j'ai vu la braguette de ton pantalon ouverte, et la bosse qui déformait ton boxer. Jamais je n'avais été aussi excité qu'en cet instant. J'ai pris et repris mon amant en pensant à toi. En m'imaginant que cette merveilleuse bouche vermeille était la tienne, que ce corps tendu contre le mien était le tien et j'ai joui comme un dingue. »

Merlin tout puissant.

Merlin tout puissant.

Merlin tout puissant !

C'était Potter qui était dans la réserve ? C'est lui que j'ai vu sucer ce mec avec fougue ? C'est encore lui que j'ai vu gémir alors qu'il empalait sa conquête ? C'est en le regardant faire que j'ai failli m'astiquer la pine ?

C'est lui que je trouvais bandant ?

Merlin tout puissant.

Comment ais-je fait pour ne pas le reconnaître ?

Je suis profondément écoeuré, mais paradoxalement, je n'ai jamais été aussi allumé qu'en ce moment ! L'entendre m'avouer qu'il a baisé ce gars en m'imaginant moi, à sa place, est plus qu'excitant. Des images se mettent à danser devant mes yeux et je vois Potter, gémissant mon nom, alors qu'il s'enfonce ardemment dans le corps moite et chaud d'un inconnu. Je me revois encore dans la serre, les observant son amant et lui entrain de baiser, mais cette fois, je ne m'enfuis pas comme un dératé, non. Je prend le temps d'apprécier le spectacle, de me délecter de leurs mouvements bestiaux, de leurs cris sauvages, de la sueur qui roule sur leur peau.

Puis une sombre pensée me traverse l'esprit et je me raidis complètement. Entendez par-là, que je me fige, les doigts douloureusement crispés sur ses épaules, les yeux écarquillés.

Perdu dans son trip frotti-frotta, Potter met quelques secondes à réaliser que je ne réagis plus. Il lève sur moi un regard interrogateur et puisque je m'enferme dans un silence gênant, il finit par prendre la parole :

« Ça ne vas pas Malfoy ? »

Non, Potty. Non ça ne va pas du tout ! Ça ne va plus du tout !

Prenant appui contre le mur, je le repousse d'un coup de hanche et il me lâche, déstabilisé.

« Malfoy ? »

Il a l'air paumé et me regarde avec inquiétude. Je peux apercevoir au fond de ses prunelles vertes qu'il est blessé par mon attitude, mais je ne m'en soucie pas. Je ne veux pas m'en soucier !

« Désolé Potter, mais cette fois tu vas m'écouter. Je ne suis pas un pédé, compris ! Je ne suis pas HOMO ! J'aime les femmes et uniquement les femmes ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as surpris à avoir la trique en te regardant baiser que j'aie envie de m'envoyer en l'air avec toi ! Je ne veux pas que tu m'approches c'est clair ! Je ne veux plus que tu m'approches ! »

Il a l'air heurté et recule d'un pas, comme s'il venait de se recevoir un coup de poing en plein visage.

Je sais qu'il est meurtri. Je sais qu'il souffre d'être rejeté comme ça, parce que je sais ce que ça fait de se prendre une veste, mais... mais je ne peux pas coucher avec lui ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est Potter, ce n'est pas parce que nous étions ennemis que je refuse de le laisser me prendre, ça nous le savons tous les deux. C'est une simple question de sexe.

Il est un mec.

Je suis un mec.

Deux queues ne sont pas faîtes pour s'emboîter.

Un trou de sortie c'est un trou de sortie, et pas un trou d'entrée.

Du moins pour moi, c'est le cas !

Attention, je n'ai aucun préjugé quant à l'homosexualité. Que je ne veuille pas baiser un mec, ne signifie pas pour autant que je sois homophobe. Sinon, ça fait bien longtemps que j'aurais viré Blaise de ma vie.

Potter m'observe avec une lueur indéfinissable dans le regard et je me surprend à frissonner. Ce n'est pas bon du tout ça...

« Tu me fais rire Malfoy, lance-t-il en souriant. Non franchement, tu me fais vraiment rire ! »

Je fronce les sourcils et il comprend que je ne saisis pas le sens de sa phrase. Il reprend, en croisant ses bras sur son torse et en prenant une pose désinvolte, mais accusatrice.

« Tu es d'une mauvaise foi à couper le souffle, tu le sais ça ? Que tu ne sois pas entièrement gay, je le comprends et ça je m'en doute, mais après ce que nous venons de faire, après les gémissements que tu poussais quand je te caressais, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas aimé ? Si tu n'es pas homo tu es au moins bi ! Ton corps a parlé pour toi blondinet et ne nie pas ! Je sais que tu as éprouvé du plaisir ! »

Je suis froissé par la justesse de ses propos.

« C'est vrai, j'ai eu du plaisir, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je sois disposé à coucher avec toi ! »

Un sourire victorieux se dessine sur ses lèvres et je sens la colère monter en moi. Pourquoi ne veut-il pas comprendre ? Non, c'est non, merde ! Pourquoi me poursuit-il ainsi ? Pourquoi tient-il absolument à coucher avec moi ? Pourquoi ?

Tout ça commence à me faire mal à la tête et je serre les poings, crachant mon venin. Il faut qu'il parte, qu'il me foute la paix ! Il me fout la trouille ce mec.

« J'suis pas une tapette ! »

Je m'attends à ce qu'il se fâche ou qu'il me réplique quelque chose de cinglant, mais à ma grande surprise, il se met à rire. Il rit à gorge déployée et moi, je ne peux que suffoquer de rage.

« Potter ! »

Il reprend son souffle et essuie une larme imaginaire au coin de son œil.

« Une tapette ? T'es pas une tapette ? Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? Tu peux me dire qui s'est fait enculer par Ginny ? »

Je le vois arrondir les yeux puis jurer avant de précipitamment poser une main sur sa bouche. Mais c'est parfaitement inutile.

Il le sait.

Potter sait que Ginny m'a baisé !

Choqué.

Abasourdi.

Mon cœur vient de rater un bon millier de battements et je sens le sang s'échapper de mon visage. Par l'enfer comment... Non, je retire ma question. Ginny et moi étions les seuls au courant et vu que ce n'est très certainement pas moi qui ait lâché le morceau ça ne peut pas être Saint Merlin.

Putain la chienne ! Elle m'avait promis de ne rien dévoiler à personne ! Mais j'aurais dû m'y attendre, j'aurais dû m'en douter ! Même quand elles prennent une décision, les femmes se réservent toujours le droit de changer d'avis. C'est la fameuse prérogative féminine. Franchement elles se fichent de nous ! Et après, elles se plaignent que les hommes ne leur accordent pas toute leur confiance.

Potter esquisse un geste vers moi, mais je recule, comme s'il avait la peste. Il me regarde un air penaud placardé sur tout le visage, se mordillant la lèvre comme un enfant pris en faute.

« J'ai bien l'impression que tu viens de dire une connerie, Potter. »

Il tressaille et détourne le regard.

« J'ai vu juste on dirait. »

« Malfoy, n'en veut pas à Ginny. »

« Elle est bonne celle-là, je ricane. Ne pas lui en vouloir ? Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle t'a raconté qu'elle m'a enculé ? Vous avez dû bien vous marrer n'est-ce pas ? »

Il prend un air outré et plonge ses yeux dans les miens, indigné par ce que je viens de dire.

« Oh arrête Potty. Ne fais pas cette tête ! Ça ne marche pas avec moi. Dis-moi, y'en a combien des comme toi ? Hein ? Combien en veulent à mon cul depuis qu'ils savent que je me suis fait enculer ? »

Cette fois, je crois que j'ai vraiment gagné le gros lot. Potter me regarde comme un pestiféré. On dirait bien que la grande vertu Gryffondorienne, bien que tout soit relatif, a été ébranlée. Haha ! Ça me fait rire.

« Vous prétendez être de pieux petits Gryffondors, des Saints parmi les Saints, mais en fait vous êtes pires que nous ! »

Il ouvre la bouche pour me dire quelque chose, mais je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre et je le lui signifie explicitement en prenant congé. Je l'entends me héler, mais je n'y prête pas attention. Tout ce que je veux c'est retourner dans ma chambre, me plonger dans un bain et laver l'affront que m'a fait Potter cette nuit.

Demain, la sale petite rouquine entendra parler de moi. Oh oui... Elle va me le payer !

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

« Draco attends ! Mais arrête de marcher ! »

« Attendre quoi Weasley ? Tu m'as trahi et quoi ? Tu t'attendais à ce que je te souris gentiment en te remerciant de m'avoir collé Potter au cul, c'est ça ? »

« Mais tu ne comprends rien ! Si tu me laissais le temps de t'expliquer au moins ! »

« M'expliquer quoi ? Il n'y a rien à expliquer Weasley ! Je t'avais fait confiance, mais on ne m'y reprendra plus. On dit que la maison Gryffondor est un vivier à héros, moi je dis que c'est un vivier à fouteurs de merde ! »

« Je ne te permets pas ! J'ajoute d'ailleurs que quand tu sauras la vérité, tu regretteras de m'avoir traité de cette manière. »

« Traité comment au juste ? Comme la pute que tu es ? »

« Ce genre d'insultes ne me touche pas Draco et tu le sais parfaitement. Tu peux m'injurier autant que tu veux, me traiter de pute, de salope même, mais rien n'y fera. »

« ... »

« ... »

« Je sais et c'est pour cette raison que tu es agaçante. »

« Enfin un sourire. Je commençais à croire que c'était peine perdue. »

« Ne te méprends pas pétasse ! Tu m'as trahi ! »

« Bordel de putain de pompe à merde, mais t'es vraiment le roi des chieurs espèce de petit enfoiré de connard ! »

« Si ta mère t'entendait. »

« Ma mère se fait baiser par mon père, alors tu lui fous la paix okay. Maintenant ouvre bien grand tes oreilles l'enculé de service et oh ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux-là, tu as entièrement mérité que je t'insulte de la sorte, bref, écoute-moi bien. **Je n'ai absolument rien dit à Harry !** »

« Ben voyons, prend-moi donc pour un con, tant que tu y es. »

« Nan c'est bon, t'es déjà un enculé, mais ce que je te dis est vrai. Il se trouve que je tiens un journal intime dans lequel je note tout, et quand je dis tout c'est tout, bref. Il y a deux jours un petit enfoiré s'est glissé en douce dans mon dortoir pour se venger d'une farce que je lui avais faite, mais il est tombé sur mon journal. »

« Oh putain... »

« Tu l'as dit Bouffi. Dire qu'il sait ce que j'ai fait avec mon OP et avec mon CP... » (_**Ndla **: Hum... Après mûre réflexion, je me suis dit que si je donnais le nom des objets en question, vous ne les verriez plus de la même manière n.n... Mais, pour les curieux, je consens à le dire dans les RAR. Faut pas pousser l'impudeur trop loin non plus hein ?_)

« Non mais tu comprends pas. Ça veut dire que Potty n'est pas le seul à être au courant maintenant, mais c'est un vrai merdier là ! »

« Mais t'écoute jamais toi hein ? Le petit enfoiré en question c'est Harry. »

« Justement ! Qui me dit qu'il n'a pas déjà tout raconté à ses potes ? Depuis que Pansy sort avec ton frère, Potter et lui sont de véritables commères. »

« T'inquiète pas pour ça, va. Mis à part avec toi, Harry n'a gaffé avec personne. Il a trop la trouille que je dévoile son grand secret. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oh, mais efface-moi tout de suite ce regard intéressé Malfoy ! Il est hors de question que je te révèle quoi que ce soit sur Harry. »

« Mais... »

« Il n'y a pas de « mais » Draco. Je ne suis pas de celles qui brisent leurs promesses. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« De quoi ? »

« Oh tu le sais très bien ! »

« Mais je veux te l'entendre dire. »

« Peste. »

« Parle. »

« Okay. Je suis désolé de t'avoir insulté tout à l'heure et d'avoir pensé que tu aurais pu me trahir. »

« Tu me donnes quoi en échange de mon pardon ? »

« Dégage de là ! Tes mains sur cette partie de mon anatomie m'ont suffisamment apporté de problèmes comme ça. »

« Rabat-joie. »

« Et fier de l'être. Mais au fait... »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait au juste avec cet OP et ce CP ? »

°_Blush_° « **Ça ne te regarde pas ! **» (_**Ndla **: Et vous non plus chers lecteurs n.n..._)

**À SUIVREUH n.n...**

Après mûre réflexion et avis de ma béta, j'ai finalement coupé cet OS... Et ouais, je fais en faire soit un Two-Shot soit un Three-Shot... On verra bien.

Bon autrement, je vous avait prévenu pour la vulgarité de la chose, donc... pas de critique là-dessus hein ! Pour une fois j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose de très léger avec Draco. J'espère avoir réussi mon pari !

Et sinon... Je continue ou pas ? Un petit commentaire à faire ? La suite arrive la semaine prochaine !

Merci !

Kissouxxxx HK ;)

**PS POUR VIF D'OR **: Salut ma puce ! Tu te souviens, je t'avais promis d'écrire quelque chose pour toi. Mais je ne me souviens plus du couple que j'avais choisi, est-ce que tu aurais l'extrême amabilité de me le rappeler ? Je sais, je sais... J'ai une mémoire de passoire mais bon héhé... c'est tout moi ça... Merci !


	2. Chapter 2

**_Note _**:

Bien ! Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser platement pour ces longs mois d'absence ! Je sais, j'ai abusé, je vous ai laissé tomber et surtout je vous ai fait attendre la suite de mes fictions alors que je vous les promettais dans les plus courts délais.

**Je m'excuse de vous avoir fait patienter aussi longtemps, mais parfois il arrive qu'un auteur traverse une période de blanc total et c'est ce qui m'est arrivé. On ne choisit pas quand les aléas de la vie vous frappent n'est-ce pas ? **

**Que pourrais-je donc dire pour ma défense mis à part : Excusez-moi encore pour mon retard intolérable ! **

**Un grand merci chaleureux pour vos fantastiques reviews. **

Sur ce **: BONNE LECTURE ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le premier. **

**ISHTAR** : Merci à toi pour la correction mais aussi pour l'idée que tu m'as donnée, grâce à ça, j'ai quand même pu faire quelque chose de la gelée qu'est devenue mon inspiration. Kissouxxxx

Et un petit **PS** exceptionnel à **Virginie Malfoy** qui m'a également inspirée avec sa review : Merci, car c'est toi qui m'a inspiré le personnage de Daniel.

**_Note Bis _**: Alors là, ce sera POV de Draco et narration de l'auteur. Une dernière chose, ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre. Le dernier arrive après.

_**PETIT PROFITEUR II : ou La fée du sexe... **_

**Poudlard. Lundi soir. 19 h 30. Placard à balais. **

Bon, reprenons tout depuis le début.

Il y a deux semaines, j'étais le mec le plus heureux du monde. Tout me souriait, les études, le sexe, le sport... TOUT ! Alors quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire, au nom des divines couilles de Merlin, _pourquoi_ est-ce que je me retrouve dans une telle situation aujourd'hui ?

« Draco tu m'écoutes ? »

« Ré-explique-moi encore pourquoi est-ce que ton plan si génial doit avoir pour uniques témoins moi et... les murs poussiéreux de ce placard à balais ? »

« Discrétion mon cher, discrétion. Les murs ont des oreilles. »

« Et pas ceux du placard à balais peut-être ? »

« Bon, tu commences à me faire chier grave là. Alors tu m'écoutes ou je te laisse te dépatouiller de ta merde tout seul ! »

« Je ne fais que ça Weasley. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça. J'ai l'impression que tu t'adresses à mon frère. »

« De quoi tu te plains ? C'est toi qui portais une queue en plastique, il y a deux semaines. »

« C'est ça, fais ton malin. En attendant, c'est toi qui l'avais dans le cul cette queue. »

« C'est un coup bas ça. »

_° Soupir exaspéré°_ « BREF ! Tu as compris le plan ? »

« Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un plan **vraiment** difficile à comprendre. »

« Ça veut dire quoi ? Tu sous-entends que je suis bête c'est ça ? »

« N'est pas Weasley qui veut... »

« Mais tu fais chier ! »

« Aïe ! »

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

**Poudlard. Lundi matin. 09 h 00. Salle de classe vide. **

_Je ne sais vraiment pas comment j'ai réussi à me faire embarquer dans un truc comme celui-là ! Normalement, je n'ai aucun problème pour avoir ce que je veux. Mouais... En même temps, le problème, c'est que ce que je veux aujourd'hui n'a rien de comparable avec ce que je voulais à l'époque. _

_Mais pourquoi, par tous les saints, fallait-il que je veuille ce qui par nature est inaccessible ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je cherche le cul de Merlin, alors que je peux me contenter du cul de mes amants ?_

« Harry tu m'écoutes ? »

« Oui, oui Ginny, je t'écoute. »

« Bien, tu as compris le plan ? »

« Pourquoi ais-je l'impression que ça m'attirera des ennuis ? »

« Mais non, mais non... Allez ! Courage ! Je te dis que tout va fonctionner comme sur des roulettes ! »

« Autant d'enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir, mais c'est parfois un peu effrayant... »

« On arrête les compliments, s'il te plaît. Bon, récapitulons. Tout à l'heure j'irai voir Draco et je lui dirai que j'ai un plan pour qu'il réussisse à t'éviter. Pendant ce temps, les autres et toi, vous vous tiendrez en place, comme prévu. Compris ? »

Harry acquiesça d'un grand mouvement de tête, alors qu'à côté, Pansy nichée entre les jambes, Ron soupirait.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit aider Harry à mettre la Fouine dans son lit ? »

« Ronny, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de surnommer Draco _la Fouine_ ! Et puis, tu sais très bien que si tu refuses d'aider Harry et Draco, toi et moi, c'est popaul au chômage, compris ? »

« Mouais... J'ai vraiment pas de chance que tu sois la meilleure amie de sa royale Blondeur, se renfrogna le Gryffondor roux. »

Pansy roula des yeux et secoua la tête. _Elle a raison... Ron est un tel gamin parfois._

« Tu sais très bien qu'Harry fantasme sur Malfoy depuis longtemps Ron, ajouta Ginny. En plus, il nous a débarrassé de Tu-sais-qui, alors on peut bien lui faire cette fleur non ? »

« Ok, je veux bien, mais comment sais-tu qu'Harry fantasmait déjà sur Malfoy avant qu'il ne le chope à jouer les voyeurs ? »

Un certain secret partagé et un journal intime refirent surface dans deux esprits et Ginny et Harry rougirent comme des coquelicots.

_Mieux vaut passer à autre chose Ginny, parce que si tu leur révèles la manière dont tu l'as su, tu devras inévitablement leur révéler autre chose sur ma sexualité, que je ne suis pas près à dévoiler... Le serais-je jamais un jour d'ailleurs ?_

« Secret-défense, frangin, et ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de me faire parler. »

« Mouais... »

_Ron est vraiment trop curieux pour son propre bien... Que quelqu'un change de sujet, vite ! _

« Ginny, tu crois vraiment que ton plan va fonctionner ? »

Ce qu'il pouvait aimer Hermione, quand même...

« Bien sûr ! Si tout le monde fait comme je dis, ça ne peut que marcher ! Ron et Pansy, vous bloquerez le couloir de gauche après les escaliers, vous, Hermione et Théo, vous ferez en sorte que toutes les portes du troisième étage soient bloquées, et moi, je serai présente pour refermer directement le piège sur notre cible. Après, tout sera entre tes mains Harry. Blaise et Colin, vous avez trouvé ce que je vous ai demandé de chercher ? »

« Oui, répondit Colin. Dumbledore l'avait vraiment bien caché et je vous assure que ça n'a pas été facile. »

« Surtout quand tu as regardé dedans, hein chéri ? »

Colin rougit fortement et détourna le regard.

« Au moins, comme ça, tu es sûr de ce que je ressens pour toi. »

« Mais je n'en doutais pas, lui murmura Blaise à l'oreille. »

« Bon, vous deux, c'est fini les papouilles ! les somma Ginny. Maintenant que la dernière phase de mon plan est mise au point, il ne nous reste plus qu'à enclencher les phases deux et trois. Théo mon poussin, c'est à toi de jouer. Blaise et Harry vous le suivez. »

_Les phases deux et trois ? Attends, c'est quoi cette arnaque ? Où est passée la phase « un » ? Elle n'a jamais parlé à qui que ce soit de la phase « un »._

Le Survivant s'apprêtait à le demander, mais Théo lui coupa la parole.

« Pansy chérie ? Tu as ce qu'il faut ? »

La Serpentarde sourit et sortit de son sac un magazine. Théo le prit et le fourra vite fait dans la poche intérieure de son manteau.

« Page 23 jusqu'à 31. »

« OK ! »

« Très bien, alors tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire n'est-ce pas ? demanda Ginny. Et surtout, ne lui laissez pas le temps de réfléchir. Sinon, ça compliquerait les choses. Tout le monde au boulot ! Draco Malfoy, tu es à nous... »

La bande se mit à sourire et alors qu'ils prenaient tous congé, Harry, que sa question taraudait toujours, apostropha la rouquine.

« Dis-moi, Ginny, c'était quoi la phase _un_ de ton plan ? La phase dont tu n'as parlé à personne ? demanda-t-il suspicieusement. »

Ginny souleva un sourcil coquin et répondit sur un ton des plus sensuels et sans équivoque :

« Disons juste que ce n'est pas pour rien, qu'on m'appelle « La fée du sexe ». »

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

**Poudlard. Lundi matin. 13 h 30. Parc. **

Poudlard est vraiment la mère porteuse de tous les abrutis de la terre !

Non, vraiment ! Il n'y a que des cas ici... D'abord Voldemort, grand taré prêchant la parole de feu Salazar Serpentard et donc revendiquant le Sang Pur des sorciers alors qu'il est à demi moldu. Cherchez l'erreur...

Ensuite, Dumbledore, bigleux centenaire totalement frappadingue, accroc aux sucreries et autres bizarreries douteuses...

Viennent après les Jumeaux Weasley, farceurs invétérés n'inventant que des débilités et par conséquent, vétérans des bourricots...

Et enfin, suit de très près la bande de Gryffondor : Potter et compagnie. Un démembré du ciboulot tacheté de partout, une cervelle ambulante à la grande gueule et un super héros qui se transforme périodiquement en obsédé notoire...

Enfin... Quand je dis _périodiquement_, ça donne une fourchette entre le moment où il me voit jusqu'au moment où je tente de lui échapper. Et, là, actuellement, c'est ce que je suis en train de faire.

Je fuis.

Oui, je sais, c'est très Malfoyen comme attitude, mais il est monnaie courante de voir un Serpentard fuir en cas de problème. Et juste au cas où, je rappelle pour ceux qui aurait manqué le dernier épisode que la présence de Potter est légèrement –et voilà encore un doux euphémisme- problématique pour moi.

Depuis ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, je refuse absolument de lui adresser la parole ou même de rester dans les environs quand il est dans les parages. Ce serait dangereux pour ma santé mentale et physique. Surtout physique en fait... Ben ouais ! Je veux dire, Potter est tout de même celui qui a mis KO le grand méchant taré noir et vu comment il arrivait à me choper les fois précédentes, je peux vous dire qu'il a de la force à revendre ce con. Donc, logiquement, si je reste près de lui, je crains fort que mon postérieur ne s'en remette pas.

J'ai déjà suffisamment souffert de la démonstration bestiale –même si foutrement bonne- de Poil de carotte femelle, pour avoir envie d'y re-goûter une nouvelle fois. D'ailleurs, comme je l'ai dit et même hurlé à cet abruti à lunettes : « Je ne suis PAS gay ! ».

Une bite dans le cul, ça va une fois voire deux, mais trois, alors là, hors de question ! C'est non, niet, nada, que dalle, même pas envisageable, nein, nine, no, en clair : carrément FINITO !

« Draco mais attends-moi voyons ! »

Tu peux toujours rêver le vicelard ! Tu crois quoi ? Que je vais t'attendre pour que tu puisses te jeter sur moi comme un dératé en manque –ce que tu es finalement- et te laisser me violer dans un recoin du château ? Mais t'es pas bien toi !

« CASSE-TOI POTTY ! JE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR ! »

« Mais je veux juste... »

« JE NE VEUX RIEN SAVOIR ! TIRE-TOI ! ARRÊTE DE ME SUIVRE ! »

« Mais Draco... »

C'est qu'il est bouché en plus d'être obsédé ce con ! Bon, je n'ai pas d'autre solution que de me transformer. À ce rythme, il va finir pas me rattraper et Merlin seul sait quelles ignominies ce maniaque sexuel a dans l'idée de faire subir à mon divin popotin.

Remarquez... maintenant que j'y songe, c'est normal que Potter soit attiré par mes exquises rondeurs arrière. C'est vrai qu'avec un cul comme le mien, c'est difficile de résister. MAIS, il ne l'aura jamais ! JAMAIS ! Il faudra qu'il me passe sur le corps pour ça.

Hum... J'ai comme l'impression que ma dernière phrase est un tantinet bizarre.

« DRACO ! »

Bref ! Je n'ai pas le temps d'y songer pour l'instant. Il faut que je sème cet enquiquineur patenté. Donc, virage à droite et... parfait ! Un chêne. Le tronc est suffisamment gros pour me dissimuler le temps de prendre ma forme d'animagus.

Je sens une drôle de chaleur m'envahir et Merlin que je déteste cette sensation ! J'ai des fourmis dans les membres et ma tête tourne un peu, mais bon, l'avantage de la chose c'est que ça ne dure pas longtemps !

Pop !

Ça y est ! Je me suis transformé et heureusement parce que je vois Saint emmerdeur se pointer. Je me dépêche de me cacher derrière un buisson pas loin et j'observe mon poursuivant.

« Draco ? Hey Draco ? Tu es là ? »

_Tu vois bien que non, abruti ! _

« Draco ? »

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut être con, c'est navrant. _

Je le vois froncer les sourcils et s'immobiliser pendant que son regard cherche alentour. Il va rester longtemps comme ça ? Non, parce que j'ai en rendez-vous dans quelques minutes moi, et je ne voudrais pas faire attendre la demoiselle. Surtout que j'ai mis un temps fou à la séduire.

Attention ! Ne vous méprenez pas. Ce n'est pas que mon charme irrésistible et mon charisme incroyable n'ont pas fonctionné, c'est juste que cette nana-là est plutôt coincée du cul, alors que son nom de famille est indécemment impudique et invite forcément à la fornication. Un des grands paradoxes de la vie que je ne comprends pas. Mais bon, là n'est pas le sujet.

Cette fois j'ai décidé de jeter mon dévolu sur une Serdaigle. Une bourgeoise plus précisément. J'adore les bourgeoises et contrairement à ce que vous pensez sûrement, ce n'est pas parce que je fais partie de ce milieu, loin de là !

Les bourgeoises sont timides et naïves mais charmantes et raffinées. Elles sont un peu sur la défensive au premier abord, mais une fois bien dévergondées, elles vous font littéralement grimper aux rideaux. Et laissez-moi vous dire, que quand vous les avez bien entamés, il faut pouvoir tenir la distance, car avides de connaissances, elles deviennent insatiables. C'est un délice de les dépuceler et elles sont véritablement succulentes une fois débauchées. Ouais, les bourgeoises sont définitivement un véritable régal au pieu.

Et cerise sur le gâteau, celle que je me suis dégoté est Serdaigle, héhé ce qui signifie : avide de connaissance en tout genre ! Ce qui me convient parfaitement. J'aime beaucoup apprendre l'amour à une petite pucelle... au début, ce n'est jamais vraiment bien, mais par la suite, avec de l'entraînement et une queue quotidiennement enfoncée entre les entrailles, je peux vous assurer que bien loin sera la petite vierge.

J'suis un salaud ? Ouais, je sais... et je vous emmerde ! J'fais ce que je veux de mon cul et du cul que j'ai réussi à pécher ! Enfin... en ce moment je devrais être en train de le faire, mais à cause d'un certain enquiquineur de mes couilles, résidant de Chaud lapin Land, je suis coincé sous un buisson à ruminer ma frustration alors que la superbe Agnès Mélaoli, m'attend les cuisses grandes ouvertes.

Ahlala, la vie est injuste parfois.

_Bon, Potter t'as fini de tournicoter en rond oui ou merde ! J'ai une bite à soulager moi ! _

« Qui est-là ? s'exclame soudain la Binocle en fronçant les sourcils. »

_Comment ça qui est là ? Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a personne, binoclard de mes deux ! _

« Qui est-là ? répète-t-il plus fermement. »

_Y'A PERSONNE MONO NEURO-MAN ! _

Soudain, je ne vois plus rien et la seconde suivante, je sens la terre trembler sous moi et je me sens brusquement soulevé du sol !

_KYAAAAAAAAA ! AU VOL ! À MOI ! ON ME KIDNAPPE ! _

« Alors c'était toi ? »

_QUOI ? Comment ça « c'était moi » ? Non, ce n'était personne Ducon, maintenant lâche-moi !_

« Et bien tu es drôlement vulgaire pour un Serpent, répond Potty en souriant. »

_De... quoi ? OH BORDEL DE MERDE ! Je suis con, mais con, mais CON ! Pourquoi faut-il que ça m'arrive à moi ? _

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Monsieur le Serpent ? »

_Il se passe que j'ai oublié que j'étais un Serpent ! Voilà ce qui se passe ! _

Potty se met à rire et me regarde moqueusement.

_Ouais c'est ça marre-toi abruti ! _

« Désolé, mais ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'entends un Serpent me dire qu'il a oublié qu'il était un Serpent. Comment est-ce que c'est possible ? »

_Parce que ! Maintenant lâche-moi ! On t'as jamais appris que les Serpents c'était dangereux ?_

« Les gros Serpents du genre Basilic ouais, c'est dangereux, mais les petites couleuvres comme toi... »

_Tu veux que je te morde ? _

Potter éclate de rire et waw... _Tu t'es jeté un sort « éclat'dent » ou quoi ? Ça brille mais d'une force !_

« Ravi que mon sourire te plaise, mais vas-y molo avec moi, j'suis pas un gars du genre facile. »

Il se fout de ma gueule là ou quoi ? Qui est-ce qui me colle au cul pour me violer hein ? C'est pas toi peut-être ?

« Bon, dis-moi, Monsieur Serpent... »

_Aladin_.

« Pardon ? »

_Mon nom à moi, c'est Aladin et pas Monsieur Serpent. _

« Oh, joli prénom. J'ai beaucoup aimé ce Disney. »

_De quoi tu me parles ? _

« De rien. Bon, dis-moi Aladin, tu n'aurais pas vu un blond super sexy passer dans le coin ? »

_Un blond super sexy ? Tu parles de moi là ?_

Potter se marre encore et secoue la tête.

« C'est vrai que tu es pas mal dans ton genre Al, mais désolé, celui dont je parle est humain. »

Ah oui, c'est vrai... Il parle de moi sous ma forme humaine.

_Nan, désolé, je n'ai vu aucun humain blond et super sexy passer par là._

« Oh... Dommage. »

Potter a l'air vraiment déçu. Mais je m'en fous ! Parce que je sais pourquoi il l'est. Il ne va pas pouvoir tirer son coup aujourd'hui et en parlant de tirer un coup, il faudrait que je me grouille, sinon Agnès va foutre le camp. Putain de Survivant à la con !

_Bon, ben c'est pas le tout, mais tu voudrais pas me lâcher maintenant ? C'est pas que, mais j'ai à faire moi. _

« Oh, tu es un petit Serpent très occupé ? »

_Ouais, et pas qu'un peu ! Figure-toi que contrairement à certain, j'ai un rendez-vous moi, et je ne voudrais pas le manquer. _

« Un rendez-vous ? Mazette ! C'est pas possible ! Même les Serpents ont plus de chance en amour que moi... Comment ça se fait ? »

_Ben, j'suis pas un obsédé moi. _

« Attends une minute. Ça veut dire quoi ça « j'suis pas un obsédé, moi », ça veut dire que tu me prends pour un vicelard ? Je ne suis pas comme ça figure-toi ! »

_Ben voyons !! Prend-moi donc pour une nouille._

« En théorie tu n'es pas une nouille, mais en pratique, t'as plutôt l'air d'une nouille... géante, à vrai dire. »

_Va te faire foutre ! _

« J'aimerais bien ! Mais il se trouve que mon blondinet super sexy est introuvable. »

_Et après ça, tu viens me dire que t'es pas un obsédé ? Vicelard ! C'est normal que Sexy boy, ne veuille pas de toi, vu comment tu parles de lui._

« Comment ça ? Je te signale que je viens de dire qu'il est super sexy quand même, c'est un compliment dans mon monde. »

_Dans le mien aussi, mais t'as jamais pensé qu'il était pas gay ? _

« Comment tu sais que je suis gay ? »

... -.-

« Ben quoi ? »

_T'es vraiment le roi des cons c'est pas possible autrement. De un, dans la vraie vie, tu n'entendras JAMAIS un mec hétéro dire qu'un autre mec est super sexy. Ça fait trop gay. À la rigueur, il pourrait dire qu'un mec est beau, parce qu'il plaît aux femmes, mais tu ne l'entendras jamais dire « sexy » pour désigner l'un de ses congénères. De deux, tu viens juste de dire que tu voulais te faire foutre par lui. _

« Oh, je vois... Je me suis trahi. »

_Et pas qu'un peu. Mais là n'est pas le sujet !! Lâche-moi tout de suite, je suis pressé._

« Attends... C'est un peu bête de demander ça à un Serpent, mais... Comment tu ferais pour séduire un Serpent mâle ? »

_Minute papillon, j'suis pas un Zoophile ! _

« Euh... »

Oh merde... hem, c'est vrai, je suis un Serpent. Enfin, je suis censé être un Serpent...

_Pardon, ma langue a fourché, mais pour répondre à ta question, c'est simple. Je ne fais rien, parce que je ne suis pas du genre à aimer les mecs. _

« Oui, d'accord, mais, je veux dire, imagine un peu que tu sois de ce genre-là, comment tu ferais ? »

'Tain ! L'est pas chiant lui ! Vraiment pas !

_T'es un obsédé, un vicelard et un manique sexuel, mais j'avoue que t'es plutôt pas mal pour un débile. Tu n'as jamais pensé à utiliser ton charme pour séduire ? Je veux dire, faire du rentre-dedans façon bourrin, ce n'est pas forcément la meilleure façon d'attirer quelqu'un. Essaye la tendresse et la subtilité, ça donnera sûrement de meilleurs résultats. _

« Tu crois ? »

_Puisque je te le dis. _

« Okay, mais il n'est pas gay... »

_Peu importe, qu'il soit gay ou pas. L'important, c'est de lui plaire avant tout et de te démarquer du lot. Il faut qu'il te remarque et pour ça tu dois la jouer tout en finesse. Si tu lui sautes dessus à chaque fois que tu le vois, ça ne marchera jamais. _

« Bon... Soit. »

_Bien, maintenant aurais-tu l'extrême obligeance de me laisser tranquille ? _

« Ah oui, ton rendez-vous, sourit Potter. »

_Ouais, mon rendez-vous, comme tu dis. Alors tu me lâches ou t'attend la Saint Glinglin ? _

« Tout de suite ! Oh, au fait, merci Al. »

_C'est Aladin, Dugland. _

« Aladin Dugland ? C'est très joli. »

_LÂCHE-MOI ESPECE DE DEBILE MENTALE SOUS-DEVELOPPE ! _

La balafré éclate de rire et me pose finalement par terre. Quel con, mais quel con ! Je le vois me faire un dernier sourire accompagné d'un signe de la main, puis il s'en va tout en gloussant.

Aladin Dugland.

N'importe quoi ! Bref... On peut dire que j'ai eu chaud-là... J'ai vraiment eu chaud. Mais bon, la tornade Potter est passée et moi, j'ai une jolie vierge bourgeoise à retrouver.

Mais c'est bizarre tout de même. La conversation que je viens d'avoir avec Potty était étrange. Non pas parce qu'elle était civilisée, après tout, lui et moi nous entendons plutôt cordialement depuis la fin de la guerre, mais...

Je ne sais pas.

Il y a quelque chose qui me turlupine. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait ou dit quelque chose que je vais sûrement regretter dans un futur proche... Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas quoi !

Bah ! Ça ne devait pas être si important que cela. Allez ! Mettons-nous en route vers l'entrecuisse d'un canon ! J'ai suffisamment perdu de temps comme ça.

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

Merde de merde de merde de merde de merde !

Bon sang ! Je vais lui exploser sa gueule à l'autre connard de balafré !

Bon, okay, ce n'est pas une nouvelle, surtout ces derniers temps, mais par sa faute Agnès n'est pas venue au rendez-vous. Enfin, je m'exprime mal : Agnès est bien venue au rendez-vous, seulement à cause Pote _enfant-de-salaud_ Potty l'emmerdeur, et bien je suis arrivé en retard et elle ne m'a pas attendu !

Fais chier !

Du coup, je me retrouve tout seul, énervé et Blondipopaul frustré ! En plus, il va falloir que je me remette à draguer l'autre grognasse coincé du citron, putain ! La vie peut être tellement merdique parfois !

Bon, relativise Draco, de toute façon Agnès est déjà pratiquement dans ton lit et tu pourras toujours lui servir l'excuse du « Mon esprit était tellement fixé sur toi que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Tes beaux yeux m'ont fait perdre la notion du temps, bébé. »

J'suis un beau salaud hein ? Mais vous savez déjà ce que j'en pense et puis ne dit-on pas que la fin justifie les moyens ? Quoique je trouverais tout de même plus juste de dire _ma_ _faim_ justifie _mes moyens_. Il faut bien que je nourrisse Blondi de temps en temps non ?

« Hey, Blaise, regarde un peu ce que j'ai trouvé dans le sac de Pansy. »

Tiens ? Théo et Blaise sont dans le dortoir ? Sur le lit de Blaise caché par les rideaux tirés...

« Hum, c'est quoi ? »

Alors de quoi parle mon cher Cartapuce ? Héhé... À chaque fois que j'emploie son deuxième prénom, c'est nerveux, je me mets à ricaner. Sérieusement, ses parents n'y sont pas allés de main morte. Théo m'a confié qu'ils l'avaient appelé comme ça en référence au célèbre Cartapuce Nott, l'un de ces ancêtres, le créateur de la « Carte à puce » pour animaux.

Quoi ? Vous ne connaissez pas ? Ma parole, mais que font vos parents ? Ils ne vous éduquent donc pas ? Il faudrait leur dire d'arrêter de vous laisser végéter dans votre lit et de vous apprendre deux trois choses sur la vie, hum ? Bref ! La « Carte à puce » c'est une invention géniale –une carte en l'occurrence- contre les puces. Vous savez ? Les petits insectes tout à fait dégoûtants qui prolifèrent dans les fourrures animales. Les moitiés-de-sorciers que j'appelais dans des temps immémoriaux des Sang-de-bourbe appellent ça la Technologie sorcière, moi j'appelle ça un insecticide. Mais bon, à chacun sa conception des choses, n'est-ce pas ?

Bref ! Je disais donc, que j'étais curieux de savoir ce que Blaise et Théo traficotaient.

« Oh, wow, regarde ! Ça c'est celui de Snape. »

Ah, la conversation a bien avancé à ce que je vois. Heureusement pour moi que Blaise a tiré les rideaux de son lit, sinon ils m'auraient déjà repéré.

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« Secret Blaisou, secret. »

« Bon, ben lis. »

« Alors... Capricorne : Sérieux. Ce solitaire a peur de souffrir et d'être abandonné. C'est dire qu'en amour, il avance sur la pointe des pieds. Entre le moment où il remarque et se déclare, de l'eau aura coulé sous les ponts. Ne pas céder à l'impatience, ne pas brûler les étapes, car le temps est important pour lui. Mais par chance, il gagne en assurance en vieillissant. Ses plus : solide et fidèle comme un roc, il ne te refusera pas son appui. Ses moins : il est étranger aux grandes effusions. Il estime la Vierge, s'engage avec le Taureau, mais son compagnon idéal est le Cancer qui lui offre la douceur dont il a besoin. La séduction de la Balance opère sur tous, sauf sur lui. »

Je n'y crois pas. Ils parlent chiffons. Théo le séducteur et Blaise le tombeur parlent chiffons. Alors, là... Ah oui, pour éclairer votre lanterne, quand des mecs purs et durs –oui, cela comprend Blaise également, car gay n'est pas forcément lopette, bref- commencent à parler horoscope, on dit qu'ils parlent chiffons. Comme je le disais les conceptions ne sont pas les mêmes pour tous.

L'horoscope, c'est un sujet de nana ça. Pour preuve, c'est le magazine de Pansy et je ne connais aucune fille plus féminisée qu'elle. Bon parfois, sa langue peut fourcher et elle se met à jurer comme un marin ivre mort, mais bon... Autrement, c'est une fille de chez fille quoi.

Bon sang, si j'avais su que ces deux-là avaient un penchant pour les trucs de meufs...

« Ah ouais... eh ben dis donc, c'est que ce n'est pas totalement faux, ce qu'ils racontent dans ce magazine, lance Blaise. »

« Clair ! En plus, on sait maintenant pourquoi notre adoré Professeur de Potion avait tant de mal à se déclarer à Lupin, héhé... »

« Oh tu sais, ce n'est pas franchement un scoop, Théo. Pour tout ce qui ne touche pas à Chaudron-Land, Snape est lent à la détente. Ça fait beaucoup de choses. »

« D'autant que maintenant, on a l'assurance qu'entre Lupin et lui c'est le grand amour... tu te rends compte ? Le Crabe qui prend dans ses pinces la queue du Serpent. Si ce n'est pas romantique ça ! »

« Moi je dirais plutôt, diablement obscène, je lance subitement. »

J'entends un juron, puis je vois le rideau du lit de Blaise s'ouvrir brusquement. Je les regarde moqueusement et ils finissent par sourire avant de m'inviter à les rejoindre.

« On écoute aux rideaux maintenant ? me demande Blaise avec un sourire en coin. »

Je lui fais un sourire moqueur avant de lui répondre.

« C'est toujours moins ridicule que de ce faire choper avec un magazine pour nanas entre les mains. »

« Aïe ! Touché, gémit-il théâtralement. »

Théo et moi on ricane et je prends le magazine entre ses mains. Voyons voir : _Sorcière & Jolie_.

« Je peux savoir ce que ce bouquin fait ici ? je demande un sourcil levé. »

Théo me sourit et Blaise glousse.

« On voulait juste savoir ce qui pouvait bien y avoir dedans. Presque toutes les filles de Poudlard en achètent et bon, on était un peu curieux voilà tout, répond Théo. »

« Je vois. »

Mon regard tombe sur un article et je grimace : « Les Moches sont moches ». Okay... On ne peut pas dire que le niveau intellectuel de cette chose vole très haut. Serait-ce pour cette raison que l'on dit que l'esprit féminin est insondable ? En même temps, pour être parfaitement honnête ce sont les conneries qui nous font le plus rire. Comme celle que j'avais lue dans le _Chicaneur_ une fois : « Il est à noter que le Lord Noir et Voldemort sont morts le même jour ». Ça vous fait rire ? Je vous rassure, moi j'étais plié en deux, tellement la vanne était bonne. Ahlala... J'espère que quand Luna prendra la relève de son père, le magazine sera mieux. Luna est une fille intelligente, un peu bizarre mais plutôt futée et instruite aussi... Très instruite, même. Sur des sujets divers et variés, hum.

Comment je le sais ? Demandez à mes couilles. Héhé... Disons juste que mine de rien elle est bonne la petite. Ne vous étonnez donc pas, je vous avais dit que mon panel de filles était plutôt large.

« Bon, laisse-nous donc reprendre où nous en étions, lance Blaise en reprenant le magazine. »

« Depuis quand vous intéressez-vous aux compatibilités astrales ? »

« Ne te moque pas, répond Blaise en me jetant un oreiller à la figure. C'est vachement intéressant tu sais, et très instructif aussi. La preuve, on en sait un peu plus sur ton cher parrain, maintenant. »

Je hausse les épaules.

« Tu sais, il n'y avait pas vraiment besoin d'un bouquin pour savoir qu'Oncle Sev est un faux coincé du cul. »

« Ouais, mais en même temps, il ne nous raconte pas sa vie sexuelle autour d'un couscous, rétorque Théo. »

Je ricane.

« Ouais, c'est vrai. Bon, que dit ce magazine alors ? »

« Intéressé ? demande Blaise goguenard. »

« Pas vraiment, mais ça peut être marrant. »

En fait, je meurs de savoir ce qu'il dit à mon sujet, par exemple. Histoire de voir si c'est vraiment vrai.

« Alors, puisque tu es là Draco, nous passons directement à... Verseau ! Hum, tu es : compliqué. Un amoureux sincère tant que vous ne lui imposez aucune contrainte : sa liberté c'est sacré ! À la moindre complication, il s'éclipse même s'il est malheureux comme les pierres. C'est une façon pour lui de s'assurer qu'on ne lui mettra pas le grappin dessus. Pas étonnant qu'il enchaîne les amours impossibles. Alors pour le séduire : jouez les inaccessibles et il rapplique. Ses plus : le Verseau traite son ou sa partenaire d'égal à égal. Ses moins : il est intarissable pour parler de ses idéaux mais silence radio sur ses sentiments. Le Lion décroche la lune pour lui. La Balance l'inspire et le Gémeaux le surprend. Il reste indifférent aux philtres d'amours du Scorpion, car avec lui ce sont frictions en perspectives. »

« N'importe quoi ! je lance. »

« Oh, pas tant que ça tu sais, rétorque Théo. Tu es effectivement quelqu'un de compliqué Draco, et tu ne t'engages jamais –maintenant on sait pourquoi-, d'autant que sentimentalement parlant tu es vraiment quelqu'un de discret. »

« Tu ne parles jamais de ce que tu ressens vraiment, poursuit Blaise, en fait, tu dissimules tout sous des sarcasmes. En ce qui concerne ta liberté, je n'ai jamais connu plus indépendant que toi. »

Je fronce les sourcils. Depuis quand ces deux-là me connaissent-ils si bien ?

« Et puis, en parlant d'égal à égal, je pense qu'Emilie se souviendra encore longtemps du coup de boule que tu lui as foutu l'année dernière. »

Là, je souris. C'est vrai... Assommée direct la pauvre conne. Elle méritait une torgnole, je la lui ai foutue volontiers. Ooh ! Quoi ? Pourquoi me regardez-vous de cette manière ? Oui, je suis un aristo, oui, je connais les bonnes manières et oui je connais la galanterie, mais ça ne veut rien dire. Je suis un mec avant tout et ma queue m'offre tout de même le droit d'avoir mes propres opinions non ?

D'ailleurs de quoi vous plaignez-vous franchement ? Ce sont bien les femmes qui se sont battues pour la « parité » non ? Le droit de voter, le droit de voler sur un balai, le droit de pratiquer le Quidditch qui, soit dit en passant, est un sport d'homme, le droit de travailler et autres bêtises du genre... Moi je ne suis pas contre, les femmes ont autant de droits que les hommes, néanmoins, ce serait vraiment abuser de ne prendre que les bons côtés de la chose. Si on veut être traité comme un mec, faut assumer ! Et évitez le discours sur la soit-disante fragilité des femmes, c'est de la poudre aux yeux tout ça... Les femmes fragiles ? Pff ! Ça n'existe plus de nos jours !

Il suffit de regarder Ginny et Pansy.

D'autant que les femmes dites « modernes » sont presque plus obsédées que les hommes, si ce n'est plus. Il suffit de voir qui sont les instigateurs de la plupart des magazines de cul sur le marché sorcier. Remarquez... La perversité n'empêche pas d'être intelligent, elles ont réellement trouvé un moyen de se faire de l'argent, surtout quand le lectorat comprend les deux sexes. Pas cons les bobonnes d'aujourd'hui hein ?

« En tout cas, une chose est fausse, dis-je. Le côté jouer les inaccessibles ne marche pas sur moi et vous le savez les gars. Certaines s'y sont déjà essayées et sont, pour ainsi dire, tombées sur le cul. Quand on m'ignore, j'ignore et le plus amusant dans tout ça, c'est que moi je ne fais pas semblant. »

Je ne suis pas un chien non plus. On peut remuer du cul autant qu'on veut, on peut m'allumer, mais le truc c'est que c'est moi qui fixe les règles et personne d'autre !

Blaise et Théo sourient d'une manière étrange et murmure d'un bel ensemble : « Jouer les inaccessibles ne tiens pas qu'à ça mon bon Draco. »

Je rougis. C'est vrai... les vierges effarouchées m'attirent comme des aimants. J'adore les défis. Rah ! Ces deux cons se marrent parce qu'ils savent qu'ils ont raison. La chose la plus irritante du monde, c'est de réaliser que finalement, malgré tous les masques que vous arborez, les vrais amis ne tombent jamais dans le piège. C'est vraiment chiant ! Et c'est pourquoi nous allons changer de sujet.

« Bon, je grommelle. Passons à quelqu'un d'autre. »

Je souris.

« Je crois que j'ai envie de savoir quelques petits trucs sur notre bon vieux Pote Potty. »

« C'est parti mon kiki ! »

« Laisse-moi lire, lance Théo en prenant le bouquin. Alors, voyons voir... euh... Il est de quel signe Potter ? »

« Lion. »

« Ça ne m'étonne pas, fait Blaise en roulant des yeux. »

« Comment tu le sais ? demande Théo. »

Je hausse les épaules. C'est évident non ?

« C'est Potter, je réponds. Moi je suis Malfoy, c'est normal que je sache ce genre de choses. »

« Mouais... bon, passons. Alors, Lion ! Superbe. Il frime avec naturel et comme il ne doute de rien, il vise le top : quelqu'un assorti à ses beaux yeux par exemple. Comédien malgré lui, il rugit de temps à autre. Ne te laisse pas impressionner, c'est du chiqué. Ses plus : attachant et généreux, il donne beaucoup de sa personne pour t'éblouir. Ses moins : il se réserve les premiers rôles, quitte à te laisser vivre dans son ombre. Il cherche l'admiration et l'amour du Verseau. Vit les feux de la passion avec le Bélier, et touche le Jackpot avec le Sagittaire. Mais disputes garanties avec le Taureau, qui selon lui est beaucoup trop jaloux. »

Je souris. Y'a pas à dire, les filles sont fortes pour cerner les gens. Quand je disais que Potter n'était qu'un fanatique nombriliste hein ? Il adore la célébrité et être sous les feux des projecteurs... je le savais ! Au moins, maintenant je suis fixé : j'avais raison. Ah, j'adore avoir raison.

« Wow, y'a pas à dire, les filles ont le chic pour cerner les gens, s'exclame Blaise. Regardez, vise le top. Il court après Draco et notre blondi est effectivement un top-canon. D'autant que nous avons couché ensemble et qu'il est vrai que je fais partie du top moi aussi. Ensuite, comédien malgré lui. Il fait genre, je suis un dur et un allumeur, mais en fait il est plus sensible qu'il n'y paraît. Et puis, il est effectivement attachant et généreux. Quand tu as besoin de lui, il répond présent à chaque fois. Quant à se réserver les premiers rôles, c'est un dominateur dans le genre, héhé. Il ne m'a jamais laissé le prendre, ce qui est vraiment dommage... »

« Et bé... Quand t'as dit que tu couchais avec lui, tu ne mentais pas, remarque Théo surpris. T'as baisé son crâne aussi pour le connaître aussi bien ? »

C'est vrai ça ! Comment se fait-il que Blaise en sache plus que moi au sujet d'Harry ? Ce n'est pas normal...

« Vicieusement parlant, je dirais _bouche_ plutôt que _crâne_, lui répond Blaise tout sourire, mais généralement parlant, je dirais _confession sur l'oreiller_ et _œil de lynx_. »

Mouais bon... j'avoue que sur ce terrain-là, je n'y peux pas grand-chose. Je pensais que les mecs après l'amour se retournaient pour ronfler pénard –comme moi quoi-, mais manifestement Potty lui, ne mange pas de ce pain-là. Il est du genre bavard, on dirait et puis j'avoue que Blaise est effectivement doué en ce qui concerne le genre humain. Il est très observateur mine de rien, ce qui d'ailleurs faisait de lui un excellent espion. Il m'avait dit qu'il voulait devenir un Langue-de-Plomb, je pense que ce job lui ira à merveille.

Je sors de mes pensées et vois Blaise et Théo me regarder étrangement. J'ai de la morve qui me pend au bout du nez ou quoi ? Ce serait gênant n'empêche.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je disais qu'avec ça, tu pourrais laisser sa chance à Potter, répond Théo. »

QUOI ?

« Quoi ! »

« Ben oui, continue Blaise, Harry n'est pas si méchant que ça tu sais, et puis, de toi à moi, je sais qu'il te court après. »

Je ricane.

« Toute l'école a dû le voir me courir après. »

Blaise secoue la tête et ajoute :

« Non, tu n'as pas compris. Il te court vraiment après Draco, je veux dire que tu lui plais beaucoup. »

Comment ça ? J'ai peur de comprendre et Blaise, en bon ami qu'il est –connard- me l'explique.

« Harry a un faible pour toi depuis le milieu de notre sixième année. »

Merlin tout puissant ! Depuis... en fait... ça va faire pratiquement un an que je lui ai tapé dans l'œil ? Ce n'est pas possible... Alors... Cette allusion vulgaire sur ma baise avec Ginny... Son penchant douteux pour mes fesses date de plus longtemps que cela ? Et si je mets deux plus deux, ça voudrait dire également, avec tout ce que je viens d'apprendre, qu'en fait, il joue les allumeurs parce qu'il est trop timide pour me parler sentiment ?

Oh Merlin... je vais vomir.

Il faut que je sorte prendre l'air.

« Désolé les gars, mais là, je dois vraiment sortir. »

Et sans attendre qu'ils répondent, je fuis le dortoir. Ouais, j'ai fui Blaise et Théo parce que j'avais l'étrange pressentiment que ce qu'ils allaient tenter de m'expliquer allait me faire chier.

**oOo**

Une fois le blondinet hors de vue, Blaise sourit. Il se leva, saisit sa baguette sur sa table de nuit puis la pointa en direction d'un pan de mur. Un mouvement de baguette plus tard, ce dernier s'ouvrit et une tête brune en sortit.

« Putain les gars, c'était vraiment à chier là-dedans ! grogna le brun. »

Blaise gloussa.

« Désolé Harry, mais Draco aurait immédiatement senti une présence étrangère dans la chambre, si tu t'étais caché ailleurs que là. »

Harry secoua la tête et fini de s'épousseter.

« Au fait Blaise, tu avais vraiment besoin de lui rappeler qu'on avait couché ensemble ? demanda le Gryffondor. Non parce que si tu voulais réduire toutes mes chances à néant, tu as réussi. »

Le grand noir éclata franchement de rire, puis saisit Harry par les épaules.

« Oui, c'était indispensable, répondit-il. Et puis, ne t'inquiète pas trop pour ça, tu sais Draco n'est pas du genre possessif avec les gens à qui il ne tient pas. C'est une fois qu'il sort avec, qu'il devient vraiment jaloux et tout le reste. »

Un voile sombre traversa le regard émeraude d'Harry et il baissa la tête. Donc, Draco ne l'appréciait même pas un peu ? Théo le remarqua rapidement et lança un regard désapprobateur à Blaise qui comprit aussitôt sa méprise.

« Hey Harry, dit-il doucement, Drake ne s'intéresse peut-être pas à toi tout de suite, mais il le fera bientôt. Ce n'est pas pour rien que nous avons lancé toute cette opération, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, il doit être entrain de cogiter là tout de suite, tu as bien vu qu'il était troublé non ? »

« Tout n'est pas perdu Harry, ne t'en fais pas. D'ailleurs l'opération « Petit Profiteur » n'est pas encore finie, ajouta Théo. »

Rassuré, Harry sourit et le Serpentard reprit la parole.

« Bon, première partie de la phase deux du plan, terminée. »

« Ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre le petit tour de Ginny et ce soir on passe à l'étape trois, acheva Blaise. »

« La plus difficile, murmura Harry. »

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

Fouah...

Un grand, grand bol d'air frais, il n'y a que ça de vrai.

Bon, récapitulons.

Je me suis complètement gouré au sujet de Potter, j'ai l'impression. Enfin, à l'heure actuelle, c'est plus qu'une simple impression bien sûr. Je me suis planté, y'a pas à dire.

En fait, de petit obsédé notoire, il est passé à sentimental caché.

De connard fini, il est passé à petit imbécile cachottier.

En fait, il s'intéresse à moi depuis plus longtemps que je ne le pensais et non depuis qu'il a appris par un malheureux –putain de- hasard que je m'étais fais lapiner par lapinette.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et je soupire.

Est-ce que ça change quelque chose le fait de savoir ça ? Franchement Draco, est-ce que ça change ton opinion sur la chose ?

Après tout, savoir que Potty s'est entiché de toi depuis belle lurette et compagnie, ça ne signifie qu'une chose : qu'il n'a pas voulu se foutre de ta gueule, mais plutôt qu'il a été trop maladroit pour dire qu'il pouvait tenter sa chance puisque Ginny –une fille- y était parvenue.

En même temps, la différence est là. Ginny est une fille et lui c'est un mec ! En clair moi toujours et indubitablement hétéro et lui toujours et désespérément pédé. Ça aurait été plus simple s'il avait des nichons. Vous croyez qu'il serait prêt à se faire monter des nibards si je lui demandais ?

Question bête en effet... après tout faut vraiment avoir des couilles pour laisser les siennes sur le billard ! En même temps, avoir le béguin pour quelqu'un ce n'est pas forcément être amoureux de cette personne n'est-ce pas ? Je crois que je me sentirais vraiment mal si Potter m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait. Je veux dire aimer au sens propre du terme, vous voyez ? Aimer comme dans je suis tombé fou et complètement raide dingue amoureux de toi, quoi.

Je peux assumer une attirance physique, parce que pour moi, c'est du domaine du superficiel. Mais une attirance sentimentale à ce point... non. Ce n'est pas possible. Venant d'un mec, je parle, parce qu'une nana, c'est différent évidemment.

Sans vouloir me vanter, trois tonnes de filles sont amoureuses de moi et ça ne me fait aucun effet, alors que si un mec venait à me dire « je t'aime » avec des larmes plein les yeux et une moue tremblante –comme ces demoiselles- je pense que j'aurais envie de pleurer aussi...

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je fais une différence entre l'acceptation de mes sentiments entre les filles et les garçons, mais je m'en fous, parce que c'est un fait et que je ne peux rien y changer de toute façon.

Je ne sais pas... je dis ça parce que je ne suis pas gay, mais je crois que l'amour entre gays est probablement différent de l'amour entre hétéros. Vous voyez ? Quand on est hétéro et qu'un hétéro vous dit qu'il vous aime ça ne vous fait pas le même effet que si c'est un homo qui vous le dit. Soit vous êtes dégoûté et alors là, vous le jetez ou le frappez violemment, soit vous êtes gêné et vous lui expliquez que vous n'êtes pas du même bord que lui, soit vous êtes flatté et vous lui souriez sans arrière-pensée.

Les différences sont là, je vous dis, et même si l'amour au sens général du terme, c'est la même chose pour tout le monde, et bien, au microscope moi je dis que c'est différent de l'idée première qu'on s'en fait.

Putain... Tout cela est vraiment trop compliqué pour moi.

Bon, qu'est-ce que je fais alors, hein ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Je ne peux pas taper sur Potty, parce que de toute façon je l'ai déjà fait et ça n'a pas marché. Je ne peux pas lui expliquer que je ne suis pas gay, parce que de toute façon ça aussi je l'ai déjà fait et ça n'a pas marché. Et je peux encore moins lui sourire sans arrière-pensée parce que ça ne servirait à rien puisque con comme il est, il l'interprètera mal et me violera de suite.

PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE !

Le cas Potty est vraiment compliqué !

Je ne sais plus quoi faire... Si je m'en réfère à mes souvenirs, le Lion est prêt décrocher la lune pour le Verseau. Le Lion recherche l'admiration et l'amour du Verseau. Le Lion de par sa superbe recherche un compagnon idéal, qui lui siérait à merveille.

En clair, si Potter a jeté son dévolu sur moi et que sa truffe humide renifle mon cul ce doit être un genre de flirt plutôt sérieux non ? Le genre si je lui dis oui, il finira par tomber amoureux et par ne plus vouloir me lâcher...

En même temps, c'est peut-être du chiqué tout ça. Ouais, peut-être que Potty n'est pas vraiment comme ça et qu'il veut simplement tirer son coup, comme tous les mâles en rut. Peut-être que je me prends la tête pour rien en ce moment...

SHIT ! Je suis en train de me couper le chou en quatre et pourquoi ? Pour un petit pédé binoclard alors que je ne suis même pas homo. Il n'y a pas un truc de bizarre là ? Franchement... vous ne pensez pas que c'est un peu con de ma part de penser à tout ça ? Pourquoi je m'en préoccupe alors que je ne suis même pas gay !?

Oh et ne vous méprenez pas, ce n'est pas parce que je cache des soi-disant sentiments secrets pour Potty... mais plutôt parce que je ne sais vraiment plus comment agir avec lui. Franchement, il est trop collant, trop insistant, trop, trop, trop lourd ! Il me gonfle à me courir après pour vouloir me sauter !

Bon Draco réfléchis ! Et même s'il agissait subtilement, est-ce que tu te laisserais faire ? Est-ce que tu le laisserais s'approcher de toi et te baiser ?

Non, bien sûr que non ! Je ne nie vraiment pas avoir aimé me faire enculer, c'était une expérience top -même si douloureuse au début-, mais ce qui me dérangerait serait de me faire enculer par un mec. Oui, mais un mec, c'est plutôt général non ? En ce moment, on parle quand même de Potty...

Donc la véritable question est, est-ce que tu pourrais accepter qu'Harry Potter t'enfonce son pieu entre les fesses ?

Non. Définitivement non.

Bon maintenant, est-ce tu pourrais accepter d'enfoncer ton braquemart entre les fesses d'Harry Potter ?

Et bien...

« Hey Malfoy ! »

PUTAIN ! Toujours quand on réfléchit, il faut qu'un petit connard vienne vous déranger ! Enfoiré de mes deux, je vais te faire avaler ta langue moi ! Je me retourne pour voir qui m'aborde et je vois un petit brun aux yeux bleus me lorgner avec froideur. Et bien... ça promet. Encore un crétin dont j'ai sûrement dû baiser la copine et qui vient pour me casser la gueule. Pff...

« À qui ais-je l'honneur ? »

Il est plus petit que moi, mais je remarque qu'il est quand même plus costaud. Bon... okay, je ferais attention à éloigner mon bassin quand il me donnera un coup de genoux. Les brunes d'un mec c'est comme un cœur en cristal. Un coup et ça tue.

Il serre les poings et me répond d'un air de killer : « Daniel. Daniel Howl's. Le petit ami d'Harry Potter. »

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Putain, l'enflure ! Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! En fait c'est un crétin que son petit ami a envie de tromper avec moi. Le petit ami de Potty... et bien, voilà au moins un événement qui règle la question du « te laisseras-tu baiser par lapin lapinou Potty ? ».

Je lui fais un sourire cassant et lui lance.

« Et que me veux-tu Daniel Howl's ? »

Il me fusille littéralement du regard et moi, je souris davantage. Je sais, j'suis un salaud complètement taré. Mais c'est dans ma nature de provoquer.

« Tu as intérêt à laisser Harry tranquille, tu as compris ? Il est à moi et à personne d'autre ! »

« De un, je ne cours pas après Potter, de deux, tu devrais le mettre au courant parce qu'il n'a pas l'air de le savoir puisqu'il me court après. »

Il fronce encore plus les sourcils et je vois qu'il se retient de m'en mettre une. Et bien vas-y morpion, mais je te préviens, un coup un seul sous la ceinture et je te fais bouffer ta queue !

« Tu te trompes Malfoy. Tu vois, s'il te court après c'est uniquement parce qu'il a envie de te baiser, c'est tout ! Après tout, même si t'es qu'un connard de bourge t'es quand même un joli morceau de viande, donc je le comprends, mais avise-toi seulement de me le prendre et je peux t'assurer que tu le regretteras ! »

J'éclate de rire.

« Petit morveux ! Tu crois vraiment que tu me fais peur avec tes menaces à deux balles ? J'ai déjà expérimenté des menaces valant cent fois les tiennes, alors ravale ton venin, morpion, parce que ça ne me fait aucun effet ! D'ailleurs il faudrait que tu te renseignes parce que je ne suis pas une espèce de petite lopette qui mendie pour une queue au fond du cul. Je ne suis pas un suceur de bite comme toi, alors dégage de là, avant que je ne perde vraiment mon calme et que tu te retrouves moine eunuque perdu au fin fond du Tibet. »

Son regard s'assombrit et je vois ses poings se serrer jusqu'à ce que ses jointures deviennent blanches. Et bien, on dirait qu'il va mordre...

« Ben voyons. Je t'ai vu bander comme un porc dans la réserve, l'autre jour. Alors ne joue pas les innocents avec moi, ça ne marche pas ! »

Ah d'accord... C'était donc lui le petit con qui s'est fait enculé par Potty, alors qu'il pensait à moi ? Ah putain, ma vie se complique de jour en jour et à cause de qui ? Bordel Potter, tu me feras chier jusqu'à ma mort hein ? Ah, l'autre abruti continue de parler.

« ... de retenir seulement une chose Malfoy, Harry m'aime, moi. Même s'il a envie de te tirer c'est vers moi qu'il va revenir, parce que son cœur m'appartient ! Il me l'a dit et me le répète à chaque fois que nous faisons l'amour. Toi, tu n'es là que pour combler un fantasme. Tu sais le genre de fantasme sur une petite pute bandante qu'on a envie de se faire au moins une fois juste pour savoir quel goût a son putain de trou du cul ? »

Tu veux la jouer comme ça ? Okay, gars, mais c'est toi qui l'a voulu. Déjà on ne se connaît pas, ensuite tu me menaces et maintenant m'insultes alors que je n'ai absolument rien fait. Toi, tu vas chèrement payer ton affront, petit enculé.

« Mon cher et tendre Daniel, je crois que tu as besoin d'un bain, dis-je doucereusement. »

Il fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension et les relève tout aussi rapidement en comprenant ce que je vais lui faire. Mais il n'a pas le temps de s'écarter ou même de me frapper, que je sors ma baguette et dit tranquillement : _Mobilicorpus_. À ce moment, son corps se fige dans les airs et d'un large mouvement de baguette se finissant par une révérence théâtrale, je le balance au calamar.

Petite question : Vous savez ce que fait un petit con tout de rouge vêtu quand il tombe dans le _Lac Blanc _?

Bingo ! Il fait : PLOUF !

« Voilà, une bonne douche froide pour calmer tes ardeurs mon ami, et un peu d'eau fraîche pour laver ta petite bouche rose de toutes les vilaines choses que tu as vociférées. La prochaine fois, quand tu t'adresseras à moi, évite de déblatérer des âneries, j'ai véritablement horreur des roturiers dans ton genre. Non en fait, approche-toi encore de moi, menace-moi ou insulte-moi encore une fois, et je te promets que ce n'est pas dans le lac de Poudlard que je t'enverrais de noyer, mais directement dans l'océan Pacifique. »

Sur ce et alors qu'il se noie à moitié, crachant de l'eau et battant furieusement des bras pour se sortir de l'eau, je lui fais une dernière révérence et le quitte avec un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus narquois.

Vous croyez que j'ai bien fait ? Hum... Vous avez raison, j'ai vraiment été con. J'aurais dû directement l'envoyer se noyer en Alaska, il paraît que l'eau glacée ça arrache pas mal.

Sadique, moi ?

Si peu...

Enfin, au moins une chose est maintenant claire : avec un petit ami aussi possessif, il est hors de question que je laisse Potty me faire quoique ce soit. Bon, d'accord, je me voile un peu la face et j'avoue que ce David -même s'il a menti- est une excuse parfaite, mais quand même... Si je touche à Potter et qu'un autre taré m'attend au coin d'un couloir, ça va vite être surpeuplé en Alaska...

Hum... ais-je vraiment supposé que j'allais me laisser faire par Potty ?

Naann... J'ai dû rêver.

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

Alors que la cape noire aux bordures vertes de Draco disparaissait derrière la porte du château, une petite rouquine sortie de derrière de sa cachette. Elle pointa sa baguette sur la silhouette en difficulté de Daniel et d'un mouvement sortit le pauvre garçon de l'eau.

Avec un petit sourire d'excuse, elle s'approcha de lui, ce dernier crachotant encore de l'eau, frissonnant et jurant en même temps : « Put' de KEUF KEUF... De blond à la KEUF KEUF KEUF... Enculé d'Harry KEUF KEUF ARGH ! BLURP ! »

« Ca va aller Dan ? demanda-t-elle en s'agenouillant près de lui. »

« Putain, tu vois bien que non, merde ! Sèche-moi Ginny ! »

Avec un sursaut, la rouquine s'exécuta et le jeune Gryffondor pu enfin respirer, soufflant d'apaisement face à l'agréable chaleur qui l'enveloppait. Une minute s'écoula avant qu'il ne dirige son attention vers une Ginny rougissante de gêne mais ravie. Il l'assassina du regard et elle le fixa, penaude.

« Ce n'était pas prévu ça ! lança-t-il. »

« Oui, je sais, dit-elle, moi non plus je n'avais pas prévu ça, mais bon... Tu connais Draco, il est du genre impulsif. »

« Quand même, j'ai bien failli me noyer là ! Si Harry et toi ne m'aviez pas aidé avec Thomas, je te jure que son blondinet là, je lui aurais botté le cul ! »

« Il faut dire que tu as quand même pas mal exagéré dans tes propos, ce n'était pas non plus prévu que tu t'acharnes autant sur lui. »

Daniel rougit.

« Oui, bon... Mais j'étais un peu jaloux. Thomas trouve que blondi est trop, trop mignon et disons que ça m'énerve un peu. »

« Oh arrête ! Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu reluquer le petit cul de Draco pendant qu'on le suivait ? De toute façon, tu sais très bien que Thomas t'aime plus que tout. Il a failli décalquer Harry quand il a su que tu avais couché avec lui dans la réserve. »

Le brun sourit d'un air rêveur et soupira longuement.

« Ouais, c'est vrai. Mais bon, il avait l'air si sûr de lui ce mec et puis, il a vraiment un trop beau cul pour être hétéro, ce serait du gâchis alors bon, autant lui faire payer l'affront de ne pas être homo non ? »

Ginny secoua la tête en riant.

« Idiot ! Mais bon, la phase deux de mon plan est terminée, merci pour ton aide Dan, je t'assure que je te revaudrais ça. »

Daniel sourit lui aussi.

« De rien roussette. J'espère qu'Harry va l'avoir son petit blond. Parce que bon, vu comment il m'a répondu... »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Et puis, ne t'inquiète pas pour Draco, je le connais. Plus on le provoque, plus il fonce héhé. Il est du genre à aimer ce qui est inaccessible... Tu crois que j'ai fait comment pour le mettre dans mon lit ? »

« Petite garce, sourit Daniel. »

« Je sais, merci. D'ailleurs, en parlant de petit blond, je crois que le tien t'attend non ? »

« Ouais, je crois aussi. »

Après un sourire, les deux complices se relevèrent et rejoignirent le château. Daniel avec Thomas dans la tête et Ginny avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres...

Ne restait plus que la troisième étape de son plan et la Petite fée du sexe se féliciterait une fois encore d'avoir créé un nouveau couple à Poudlard... Héhé.

_**À SUIVRE n.n...**_

Hum ? Oh tiens ? Je sens des ondes nocives tout à coup... ouh... très, très nocives... Seriez-vous fâchés ?

Bon, finalement, j'ai décidé que ce ne serait pas un Two-Shot. Je m'amuse beaucoup trop avec Draco pour le laisser me filer entre les doigts comme ça lol. Je pense que le prochain chapitre, avec un lemon digne de ce nom, bien entendu, sera le dernier.

Sinon, il vous a plu ce chapitre ?

Alors un petit commentaire pour me faire plaisir ?

Kissouxxxx HK ;)


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer _: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à JKR. Sauf Daniel et Thomas.

_Statu_ : **Bon, ce n'était ni un OS, ni un Two-Shot, donc c'est un Three-Shot lol. **

_Résumé _: Qui a dit qu'Harry Potter ne savait pas saisir une occasion quand elle se présentait ?

_**Note **_

En premier lieu, merci à tous les reviewers anonymes. Vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir, comme d'habitude. Merci aussi à tous les autres, auxquels j'ai répondu (normalement, hum) et pardon si j'en ai oublié. Sachez en tout cas que vos reviews me font toujours vraiment plaisir.

Ensuite, pour l'horoscope du chapitre précédent, je tiens à préciser que je ne l'ai pas inventé lol. Je l'ai piqué dans un magazine « Lolie Test » -je crois-, mais j'ai trouvé cela tellement pertinent que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le mettre lol. Pour ceux ou celles qui le souhaitent, je leur donnerai volontiers leur horoscope, lol.

Enfin, je tiens à encourager ma petite **Kimmy Lyn** que j'adore ! Elle a enfin décidé de me récompenser pour « _Contrôle mental _», « _No ordinary love _» et « _SOS Canidé en perdition _». Faut dire que j'ai attendu le temps quand même, lol. Pour les intéressés, allez voir la fiction « _Acrabe-moi si tu peux _». Harry se transforme en crabe pour espionner son grand amour, Draco Malfoy, chef cuisinier d'un restaurant spécialisé en fruits de mers. Lol... je vous laisse deviner les complications à suivre.

Bien, maintenant, assez bavardé !

BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !

**Ishtar** : Ahlala, tu connais la chanson, mais je le répèterais toujours : Merci et bravo pour le super travail que tu fais à chaque fois, malgré toutes tes obligations. Je t'adore.

_**PETIT PROFITEUR III : Je te les casse, mais je les ai dans la bouche. **_

Un dernier coup de plume et le parchemin était enfin achevé.

Ginny regarda son œuvre avec un sourire, puis la relut et la rangea dans son sac avec un signe de tête satisfait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller préparer la salle et elle serait fin prête pour l'acte final de son plan : « Petit profiteur ».

Depuis toujours, on la voyait comme une gentille jeune fille sans réelle saveur, un peu timide avec un méchant béguin pour le Survivant. Ce n'était pas faux. La première fois qu'elle avait entendu parler d'Harry, elle l'avait tout de suite vu comme le Prince charmant d'un de ces contes pour jeune fille romantique.

Et puis, au fur et à mesure que le temps avançait dans sa course, elle avait fini par réaliser plusieurs choses. D'abord qu'elle n'était peut-être pas si timide que cela et ensuite, qu'Harry n'était pas un Prince charmant. Il était plutôt bien doté par la nature certes, mais... elle avait grandi et fini par perdre toutes ses illusions de jeune fille. Aujourd'hui, elle était une adolescente ouverte, dynamique et heureuse de vivre.

Honnêtement, elle se préférait comme ça. Elle ne voulait plus qu'on la considère comme une petite écervelée ou comme la femme invisible sauf lorsqu'elle commettait des erreurs. Elle voulait être différente de la petite fille qu'elle était, elle voulait qu'on la remarque pour ce qu'elle était réellement et Draco Malfoy lui avait donné cette chance. Sans le savoir, il lui avait inspiré le machiavélisme, la fourberie, la manipulation et autres joies de ce monde.

Bien entendu, au premier coup d'œil, cela faisait penser à quelque chose de malsain, mais à bien y regarder, ça pouvait également servir tant que l'on connaissait ses limites. Elle aimait l'idée de contrôler autrui, elle trouvait cela amusant et surtout gratifiant de voir son travail récompensé par des sourires et des étincelles de joies. C'était grisant... et elle devait l'avouer, cela titillait son orgueil.

Grâce à cela, elle avait réussi à mettre Ron et Pansy ensemble, elle avait réussi à mettre Colin et Blaise ensemble, ainsi qu'Hermione et Théodore, et puis Daniel et Thomas et à la fin de cette soirée Harry et Draco.

Oh, tant d'assurance n'était pas très sain et elle savait que tomber de haut pouvait faire très mal, mais elle était intimement persuadée que ces deux-là formerait un couple avant minuit ce soir. Et puis... elle le _lui_ avait promis. Elle tiendrait ses engagements car elle n'avait qu'une parole. Bien sûr lui-même n'était pas au courant de cette promesse, en partie à cause du taux d'alcool ahurissant qu'il avait ingurgité cette nuit-là, mais les mots avaient été on ne peut plus clairs et nets :

« Oh, Merlin je t'en prie, je veux qu'il m'appartienne. Harry... »

Non, bien sûr que non, elle ne se prenait pas pour Merlin, elle n'était pas suffisamment Serpentarde pour cela. Cependant, elle se plaisait à croire qu'elle avait tout de même le jeu de mains impressionnant du Maître des Sorciers. Elle savait qu'elle avait le pouvoir de le faire, donc pourquoi s'en priver ?

Bien sûr il n'était pas gay et c'était tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai. Néanmoins, on pouvait ne pas être gay et ne vouloir qu'un seul homme n'est-ce pas ? Comme on pouvait aimer se travestir d'une queue et ne pas vouloir la glisser entre les cuisses d'une fille.

Au début, elle avait juste eu l'intention de coucher avec Draco et de lui parler en faveur d'Harry mais, et elle avait accueilli la nouvelle avec surprise et contentement, Draco Malfoy avait caressé la bête dans le sens du poil.

Car cette nuit-là, même s'il ne s'en souvenait pas, c'est en échange de son aide que Draco avait accepté qu'elle lui enfonce une tige entre les fesses. Et oui... En échange de la promesse du corps d'Harry, elle avait profité et à loisir de ce qu'elle convoitait : la virginité du Serpentard blond. Jamais elle n'aurait cru une telle chose possible... elle avait toujours voulu enculer Draco -même si cette nuit-là elle n'avait aucune intention de le faire- et voilà qu'il le lui proposait en échange de quelque chose qu'il lui était déjà acquis, sans le savoir bien évidemment.

Quelle aubaine !

D'où, en hommage à cet incroyable et heureux hasard, le nom de son plan : « Petit profiteur » qu'elle aurait voulu mettre au féminin, mais c'était parfaitement impossible sans attirer la curiosité des autres. Draco allait la tuer si elle brisait sa promesse.

Ginny arriva enfin à la volière. Elle choisit un hiboux au hasard, lui accrocha le parchemin qu'elle venait d'écrire à la patte et lui souffla le nom du destinataire avant de le laisser s'envoler. Souriant de satisfaction, elle sortit de la pièce et entreprit de rejoindre Hermione à la Salle sur demande.

Bien sûr, elle aurait simplement pu le dire à Draco. Lui révéler qu'il fantasmait sur Harry et qu'il avait échangé sa virginité contre son aide, mais elle trouvait définitivement plus amusant de manipuler les deux garçons. D'autant, que Draco Malfoy avec sa mauvaise foi légendaire refuserait d'admettre la vérité, et encore plus s'il ne se souvenait de rien. Trop de temps perdu en bavardages inutiles.

Une fois arrivée à destination, elle prit une profonde inspiration et se détendit. Hermione n'étant pas encore arrivée, elle avait donc le temps de s'asseoir et de peaufiner un peu son plan. Bientôt, le parchemin allait faire son effet et Harry devrait se mettre en action...

Ahlala... Dur, dur d'être manipulatrice ?

Nan... Définitivement amusant !

Tout comme cette table qui bougeait toute seule.

Pardon ?!

Ginny fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête en avant, histoire de vérifier qu'elle n'hallucinait pas. Effectivement, la table se remit à bouger et cette fois, un cri étouffé la fit sursauter. Elle se leva de la chaise et se dirigea vers le couple fort peu discret qu'elle venait de surprendre.

« Mais vous ne vous arrêterez donc jamais ! lança-t-elle en soulevant promptement la cape d'invisibilité révélant une Hermione échevelée et un Théodore essoufflé. »

Hermione se releva rapidement, remettant les pans de sa jupe en place, tandis que Théo refermait vivement la braguette de son pantalon.

« Vous êtes incroyables, souffla Ginny en secouant la tête. »

Elle paraissait en colère, mais était en réalité très amusée. Hermione aussi avait semble-t-il changée sur certains points. Elle reconnaissait là l'impulsivité légendaire d'Harry et surtout son goût pour le risque.

Les deux pris en faute rougirent férocement en détournant le regard.

« Oui, bon... Nous n'avions pas prévu que tu arriverais aussi vite, bougonna Théo. »

« Dis plutôt que vous n'aviez pas prévu de vous sauter dessus avant que je n'arrive, rectifia la rouquine en gloussant. Mais vous êtes quand même très tordus. Continuer de baiser alors que je suis là... »

« En fait, nous étions plutôt en train de nous habiller et... »

« Laisse tomber Théo, c'est à Ginny que tu parles, le coupa Hermione. Bon, grâce à la cape d'Harry nous avons réussi à nous procurer la potion. »

Hermione souleva un pan de son manteau et en sortit une petite fiole en verre brisé, sous le regard extatique de Ginny.

« Ouais, et vous n'avez pas réussi à ne faire que cela, marmonna la rouquine en se saisissant de l'objet. »

« J'ai entendu ! s'exclama son amie indignée. »

Ginny rit tranquillement en observant la petite fiole.

« C'est parfait, dit-elle. Tout simplement parfait ! »

« Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi tu avais tellement besoin de cette potion. Je t'ai pourtant déjà dit que Draco n'admettra jamais être gay, même avec ça, lui fit remarquer Théo. »

Ginny lui fit un sourire calculateur et répondit sur le ton de la conspiration :

« Je sais. »

« Évidemment, puisque le _Revelétio_ n'agit pas comme un sérum de vérité, mais plutôt comme un retourneur de temps, ajouta Hermione. Presque comme une Pensine en fait, à la différence près que tu ne revis pas tes souvenirs, tu les ressens. »

La Gryffondor parut réfléchir un moment puis fronça les sourcils.

« J'ai l'impression que tu ne nous as pas tout dit, Gin. Je me trompe ? »

« De quoi parles-tu ? feignit Ginny avec innocence. »

« De la véritable raison pour laquelle tu veux mettre Draco et Harry ensemble peut-être... »

La rouquine gloussa. Hermione était définitivement trop intelligente pour son propre bien.

« Ça ne t'avancerait à rien de le savoir et puis de toute façon, rien de mal ne sera fait ni à Harry, ni à Draco. Bon, assez de bavardage. Draco ne va pas tarder à lire le parchemin et Harry devrait arriver dans peu de temps. Alors on se bouge et on termine de préparer la salle, avant que la phase trois du plan ne commence. Hermione, tu peux m'aider à verser la potion dans la vodka ? »

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

_« Draco,_

_Je t'envoie ce mot en urgence, parce que j'ai entendu quelque chose de très agréable pour mes oreilles qui risque cependant de ne pas l'être aux tiennes. _

_Harry a décidé de passer à l'action ce soir. _

_Je l'ai entendu en parler avec Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune. Il a la ferme intention de te sauter dessus dès la fin du dîner et il a indiqué avec un sourire gourmand, que tu ne pourrais pas y échapper._

_Oh, il a également précisé que tu connaîtrais la meilleure nuit de baise de ta vie -en passant- ce dont je suis certaine, si seulement tu acceptais de te laisser faire. Mais bon, je te connais et c'est pour cette raison que je te préviens._

_Je ne tiens pas vraiment à ce que tu tues Harry ce soir._

_Bref ! Dès que tu as fini de manger, dépêche-toi de retourner à ta chambre de préfet si tu ne veux pas que ton illustre postérieur subisse les __assauts__ d'un Survivant ma foi très motivé. _

_Je t'embrasse __là__ où tu le sais,_

_Ginny. »_

C'est étrange, tout à coup mes fesses me démangent. Rah ! Elle m'énerve cette fille. Bref !

Alors comme ça, Potty a décidé de passer à l'action ce soir ? Bon sang ! Il n'arrêtera jamais lui, c'est pas possible. Dire que j'avais presque changé d'avis à son sujet...

Oui, oui, je confirme, vous n'avez pas rêvé, j'avais décidé de lui laisser une chance. J'ai effectivement revu mes positions après l'intervention chevaleresque et mouillée de son petit ami, Daniel sombre crétin machin chouette. Bref ! Que je vous explique.

En réalité, il y a trois raisons pour lesquelles j'avais pris cette décision, suicidaire pour mon postérieur, mais salutaire pour ma santé mentale.

La première étant la conversation que j'ai eue avec Blaise et Théo. J'ai repensé à ce qu'ils m'avaient dit. Vous savez ? Le fait que Potty me courait après depuis plus longtemps que je ne me l'imaginais. Le fait qu'il soit capable de décrocher la lune pour moi et qu'il ne soit en fait qu'un insensible caché sous une épaisse couche de déni. Jouer les allumeurs alors qu'au fond, on est un romantique né, c'est que j'appelle du déni et aussi un manque d'assurance flagrant. Enfin, bref, le fait que petit pote Potty ne s'assume pas était quelque chose de plaisant à mes yeux.

Ensuite, c'était pour me venger des propos grossiers de son petit ami. Certes, certes je l'avais déjà envoyé se noyer avec le calamar mais avez-vous vraiment pensé que je m'arrêterais là ? Soit, je suis un mec tordu mais hé, je suis un Malfoy. Je vous assure qu'il faut des mois d'introspection sévère pour faire avouer à un Malfoy qu'il n'est pas quelqu'un de net, bref !

Enfin, je me suis dit qu'après Potty me ficherait définitivement la paix. Une fois que j'aurais couché avec lui, je n'aurais plus eu à me soucier de me faire kidnapper au coin d'un couloir désert pour me faire prendre sans mon assentiment. D'autant qu'avec, ce sera plus agréable pour lui, comme pour moi.

Seulement, un Malfoy étant un Malfoy, donc quelqu'un de définitivement complexe, je ne me serais laissé faire qu'à une seule condition. Que Potty me courtise dans les règles de l'art. Nettoyez vos oreilles les amis, je n'ai absolument pas parlé de bouquet de fleurs ou de poème à l'eau de rose, c'est une manière de séduire que je trouve absurde et beaucoup trop convenue pour Potter.

Oui, on parle bien de Potter qui tente de séduire Malfoy non ? Notre relation est beaucoup plus apprêtée, beaucoup trop évoluée pour qu'il se contente de me draguer comme si je n'étais qu'une midinette.

Bon, d'accord ! J'avoue que je voulais m'amuser un peu à ses dépens aussi, mais hé, que croyez-vous ? Que j'allais me laisser baiser par lui, sans rien en retour ? Faut pas rêver ! Enfin bon... De toute façon, je pense que ça ne sert plus à rien d'y songer, puisqu'il vient définitivement de perdre des points.

Je voulais une manière originale de me séduire, mais il a décidé de la jouer bovin à corne fonçant dans le tas. Qu'on se le dise, le tas en question ne se laissera pas attaquer comme ça ! Tant pis pour lui, et puis pour Daniel je trouverais bien un autre moyen de me venger.

Je consume la lettre de Ginny d'un coup de baguette et je me lève. Si pour œuvrer à la sauvegarde de mon popotin, il faut que je m'échappe tout de suite, c'est ce que je vais faire. Selon les écrits de Ginny, Potty est motivé et je vous assure pour avoir combattu à ses côtés, qu'un Potter motivé est très effrayant. Donc capable de tout et n'importe quoi !

Je n'ai pas intérêt à rester dans le coin.

« Où vas-tu Draco ? Tu n'as pas encore fini de manger. »

Sans prendre la peine de me retourner, je vais un vague geste de la main à Vincent et réponds : « Je vais me coucher. »

« Je peux finir ton assiette ? »

« Hn. »

Bon, alors... Maintenant que j'ai quitté la Grande salle, j'ai le choix. Deux chemins mènent à ma chambre de préfet... lequel vais-je prendre ? Potty peut être embusqué n'importe où... Dans le couloir que je prends d'habitude pour rentrer ou alors, dans celui que je ne prends qu'en cas d'urgence.

Quels cas d'urgences ? Hum... Comprenez-vous l'expression « _Mal en point est celui qui fonce sur son balai _» ? Non et bien c'est embarrassant, mais pour faire court je dirais que j'emprunte ce couloir quand j'ai très mal au ventre. C'est comme le dirait Mahomet, le chemin le plus court pour aller à la montagne ! BREF ! Cessez de rire, vous m'empêchez de réfléchir.

À gauche ou à droit...

À GAUCHE TOUTE !

Finalement, ce fut simple de décider puisque Potter le chieur ne s'était embusqué nulle part !

« Draco ! »

Oh non ! Hors de question que je te laisse m'attraper Potty !

« Draco attends, j'aimerais qu'on parle tous les deux ! »

Et puis quoi encore ? Que j'écarte les cuisses ? Non, mais il te manque une case Potty !

« Draco s'il te plaît ! »

« NAN ! »

Vite, vite, vite, après les escaliers, le couloir de gauche est le plus court pour...

« MERDE ! »

Je vous jure que si Mimi Geignarde n'était pas déjà morte je me ferais un plaisir de la trucider sur le champ !

« DRAAACOOO ! »

Bon, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça Draco, tourne à droite ! Chiotte ! Je suis arrivé au troisième étage, bon c'est un détour plutôt grand pour retourner à ma chambre, mais au moins j'aurais probablement réussi à semer Potty.

« DRACO ! »

J'ai dit « probablement » aussi hein. Il se rapproche le bougre, bon... que faire ? Je suis bloqué là... Si je retourne en arrière Potty va m'attraper et le couloir qui mène directement à ma chambre est complètement inondé. Il ne me reste plus qu'une solution, me cacher dans une salle de classe.

**Dix minutes plus tard. **

MERDE ! MERDE ! MERDE !

Toutes les salles de classes sont bloquées ! Mais pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi faut-il que juste le soir où j'en ai besoin toutes les portes soient fermés à clefs ! POURQUOI !?

Trouve une solution Draco ! Trouve une solution !

« DRACOOO OU ES-TU ? »

Merlin, au secours !

« Draco ? »

Merci, Merlin.

« Ginny ! Il faut que tu m'aides, tout de suite ! »

Elle semble surprise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« DRACO BON SANG ! T'ES CHIANT LA, REVIENS ! »

« Je pense qu'il n'est plus nécessaire que je te l'explique. »

Elle fronce les sourcils, mais arrondit précipitamment les yeux et me tire brusquement par la manche. Quelques minutes plus tard et deux ou trois couloirs plus loin, je me retrouve coincé dans un placard à balais, complètement essoufflé avec une rouquine plus ou moins furieuse.

« Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fichais là ? Je t'avais pourtant dit de retourner à ton dortoir non ? »

Je repends lentement ma respiration et la fusille du regard.

« Je te signale que c'est ce que je m'apprêtais à faire quand Potty m'a pratiquement sauté dessus ! Je n'avais pas le choix ! Tous les chemins pour retourner directement à ma chambre étaient bloqués comme si le destin voulait que je me fasse baiser par Potter, c'est dingue ! »

Elle semble se calmer puis soupire.

« Bon, ce n'est pas dramatique. J'ai un plan pour que tu puisses lui échapper et tu vas m'écouter. »

Je lève un sourcil, puis tend l'oreille.

« Potty à l'air d'être parti, tu ne voudrais pas qu'on aille en discuter ailleurs, qu'ici ? »

Un placard à balais n'est effectivement pas le meilleur endroit pour cela, d'autant que je déteste vraiment la poussière.

« Non, nous n'irons nulle part, lance-t-elle. Nous sommes très bien ici et puis c'est plus discret. »

« Il a intérêt à fonctionner ce plan ! Je te signale que c'est de ta faute tout ça ! »

Elle prend une inspiration choquée « OH ! » et me frappe le bras.

« Comment ça de ma faute ?! Je n'ai rien fait à ce que je sache ! »

« Si tu n'avais pas fait une mauvaise farce à Potty, il n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de se rendre dans ton dortoir, il n'aurait pour ainsi dire jamais découvert que tu m'avais enculé ! Par ailleurs laisse-moi te dire que c'est stupide pour une fille de ton âge d'avoir un journal intime ! »

« Là, tu exagères Draco ! Je n'avais pas du tout prévu qu'Harry fouille dans mes affaires et puis figure-toi qu'Harry te cours après depuis plus longtemps que ça ! Et pour mon journal intime, je t'emmerde ! »

Cette fois, c'est moi qui suis indigné.

« Alors tu savais, sale garce ! Tu savais depuis le début que Potty me courait après et tu n'as rien dit ! »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'aurais fait ! »

« Peut-être parce que... BON SANG ! Tu m'énerves Weasley ! Tu m'énerves vraiment ! »

Je prends une profonde inspiration pour me calmer. Parler de tout ça ne servirait à rien et je n'ai pas envie de perdre une autre minute de mon temps à discuter de Potty, enfermé dans un placard à balais poussiéreux.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Tu es calmé ? demande Ginny. »

« Oui, alors quel est ce plan ? »

« C'est très simple. À mon avis, Harry est directement parti t'attendre à ta chambre, donc il est inutile de penser rentrer maintenant. »

« Mais, c'est impossible, il faut un mot de passe pour passer le tableau des appartements de préfets. »

« Je te signale qu'Harry est très motivé et qu'il en parlait avec Hermione tout à l'heure. Faut-il que je te rappelle qu'elle est préfette elle aussi ? »

« Merde. »

« Exactement. Alors tu vas passer la nuit ailleurs que dans ta chambre. Il y a une salle pas loin d'ici où tu peux te reposer, le mot de passe est Genièvre. Tu pourras éviter Harry comme ça d'autant plus que... »

Tout cela m'épuise mais d'une force et plus c'est _vraiment_ sale ici.

Bon, reprenons tout depuis le début.

Il y a deux semaines, j'étais le mec le plus heureux du monde. Tout me souriait, les études, le sexe, le sport... TOUT ! Alors quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire, au nom des divines couilles de Merlin, pourquoi est-ce que je me retrouve dans une telle situation aujourd'hui ?

« Draco tu m'écoutes ? »

« Ré-explique-moi encore pourquoi est-ce que ton plan si génial doit avoir pour uniques témoins moi et... les murs poussiéreux de ce placard à balais ? »

« Discrétion mon cher, discrétion. Les murs ont des oreilles. »

« Et pas ceux du placard à balais peut-être ? »

« Bon, tu commences à me faire chier grave là. Alors tu m'écoutes ou je te laisse te dépatouiller de ta merde tout seul ! »

« Je ne fais que ça Weasley. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça. J'ai l'impression que tu t'adresses à mon frère. »

« De quoi tu te plains ? C'est toi qui portais une queue en plastique, il y a deux semaines. »

« C'est ça, fais ton malin. En attendant, c'est toi qui l'avais dans le cul cette queue. »

« C'est un coup bas ça. »

° _Soupir exaspéré_° « BREF ! Tu as compris le plan ? »

« Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un plan vraiment difficile à comprendre. »

« Ça veut dire quoi ? Tu sous-entends que je suis bête c'est ça ? »

« N'est pas Weasley qui veut... »

« Mais tu fais chier ! »

« Aïe ! »

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

Ginny regarda avec satisfaction le Serpentard s'éloigner dans le couloir. Elle avait mené la bête comme il le fallait, et maintenant tout reposait sur les épaules d'Harry.

Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il ne se planterait pas et surtout qu'il avait rejoint la salle à temps pour y attendre Draco. Bon... il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire son rapport auprès de ses autres complices et à attendre le verdict d'Harry.

La phase trois de « Petit profiteur » venait d'être menée à bien.

Le serpent était maintenant entre les griffes du lion.

**oOo**

Harry était anxieux. Un nouveau coup d'œil à l'horloge de la salle et il ferma les yeux, son cœur battant follement à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Dans moins de cinq minutes, Draco prononcerait le mot de passe et entrerait. Bien entendu, le plan de Ginny était ficelé comme dans du papier alu, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler à l'idée qu'il ne réussisse pas.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il voulait le Serpentard, tellement longtemps qu'il fantasmait sur lui... Aujourd'hui était le jour J, il avait tout fait pour parvenir à ses fins et il espérait que ses efforts n'auraient pas été vains.

Il posa sa tête contre le dossier de son fauteuil et son regard se promena un moment sur l'esquisse qui décorait le plafond. Un serpent prisonnier des griffes d'un lion. Il sourit.

Encore une idée de Ginny, se dit-il.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le dessin, puis il se souvint de sa rencontre avec la couleuvre dans le parc. Que lui avait dit Aladin déjà ? Ah oui... Se démarquer du lot, séduire tout en subtilité...

Avec ce qu'il venait de faire il s'était certes démarqué du lot, il avait certes fait preuve de subtilité cachée sous une forme de pression, mais il doutait très sincèrement que Draco le voit de cet œil.

Bon sang ! Reprends-toi Harry ! s'invectiva-t-il mentalement. Tu n'as pas fait tout ça pour rien ! Alors quand Draco passera cette porte, tu mettras en pratique les conseils d'Aladin... Enfin, juste après que tu aies mis ceux de Blaise et Théo en action.

C'était peut-être ridicule de suivre les recommandations d'un serpent, mais en y réfléchissant bien, peut-être que c'était ce qu'il fallait. Après tout, peut-être que Draco apprécierait plus la tendresse et le charme à l'invasion intempestive de testostérone.

L'avenir allait le lui dire et...

« Genièvre ! »

Draco, aussi, probablement.

Le cœur d'Harry se mit en tête de battre un record de vitesse alors que devant lui, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrait.

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

Whoua...

Sympa le repaire. Tu m'avais caché ça, Ginny...

Voyons voir... Deux fauteuils, une peau de bête près de la cheminée, un immense lit à baldaquin, un magnifique miroir à pied et OHO ! Un minibar... Ma chérie, je pense que tu viens de me faire découvrir l'endroit parfait pour y amener mes futures conquêtes.

En plus ça sent divinement bon ici. Voyons voir... un brin de pomme, un peu d'oranges et hum... du caramel. Mon dieu, ça sent le caramel ! J'adore l'odeur du caramel.

Bon, puisque je suis ici pour la nuit, autant que je me mette à l'aise, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors, je retire mon manteau de sorcier, je déboutonne un peu ma chemise, je défais ma cravate, je me débarrasse de mes chaussures et de mes chaussettes et je me dirige vers le bar.

Aha !

De la vodka pure flamme et de la liqueur de pomme. Magnifique !

Merlin, que je suis bien ici. Un verre à la main, les pieds posés dans une moelleuse et très douce peau de bête et sans Potter. Quel pied ! Enfin... presque.

Je veux dire, plus j'y repense plus je me dis que ç'aurait été marrant si Potter avait été là... Ouais, juste pour le plaisir de se taper la discute avec lui quoi et surtout pour connaître enfin la raison de son acharnement à vouloir me baiser.

Bon, certes il a un béguin pour moi depuis le milieu de la sixième année, mais objectivement, avoir un béguin pour quelqu'un n'oblige pas forcément cette personne à avoir envie de coucher avec sa cible. Je dois reconnaître que Potty est vraiment du genre collant quoi... Alors qu'il a déjà un petit ami !

Rah ! Ça m'énerve de penser à lui ! Ce Daniel machin chose là, qui se croit tout permis. Comme si MOI Draco Malfoy j'allais m'abaisser à écouter ses réclamations. Il faudrait vraiment que je trouve une vengeance digne de ce nom pour lui. J'aimerais bien coucher avec Potty juste pour l'autre abruti ferme son clapet. Malheureusement Potty n'est pas là, enfin **je veux dire**, pour Potty c'est trop tard.

Ouais, il n'avait qu'à pas essayer de me sauter dessus à chaque fois. Quand il fait ça j'ai vraiment l'impression de n'être qu'un simple morceau de viande à ses yeux, exactement comme aux yeux de toutes les autres connasses qui me lorgnent dessus.

Merde ! Il me faut un autre verre.

Après on se demande pourquoi je suis tellement salaud avec elles. Bon, certes il y en a qui sont amoureuses de moi et c'est flatteur, mais quand on voit qu'elles ne veulent sortir avec moi que pour s'en vanter plus tard, ça refroidit pas mal les ardeurs. Potty n'est pas si différent en fin de compte.

Tiens ? Il est déjà vide ? Bah, j'ai une bouteille !

Lui aussi me veut pour mon cul. Est-ce que je l'intéresse autrement que pour le sexe ? Non, bien sûr que non. Bah, je ne demande pas d'amour c'est évident. Je demande juste à ce qu'on s'intéresse à moi pour ce que je suis, et non pas pour ce que je représente.

Bordel de merde. Boire me rend vraiment mélancolique ce soir.

D'ailleurs en parlant d'être mélancolique, je me sens bizarre. J'ai chaud tout à coup, j'ai très chaud... et, bon sang ! J'ai la trique !

Mais, mais, mais...

Comment, comment est-ce que ça se fait ? Je n'ai pourtant pensé à rien de sexuel ces dernières minutes. J'ai juste pensé à Potter !

Vous savez, je conçois d'être un jeune homme en pleine croissance avec toutes les affres de l'adolescence sans parler des hormones instables, mais quand même... bander après avoir bu trois verre de vodka pomme, c'est un peu exagéré non ?

Je regarde la bouteille et... putain ! J'aurais dû m'en douter. C'est la bouteille de Ginny et cette espèce d'obsédée a certainement dû y verser un quelconque aphrodisiaque pour exciter ses conquêtes.

Me voilà dans de beaux draps maintenant. Comment je fais moi, hein ? Maintenant que j'ai la trique, il faut que je me soulage et comme de bien entendu, je n'ai personne à disposition. À moins que...

Peut-être ais-je le temps d'aller chercher Potter, **non**, Agnès... Ais-je vraiment pensé à Potter ? Nan, j'ai dû rêver. Bref, aller chercher Agnès pour la ramener ici. Oui, le couvre-feu n'est pas encore passé, et je suis certain qu'elle doit être encore dans la grande salle à papoter avec ses amies. Mais avant tout, il faut que je sois un peu présentable. Il n'est pas dit que Draco Malfoy se montre totalement débraillé à la face du monde.

Je me dirige vers le miroir et je jette un coup d'œil à mon reflet. Parfait. Bon, mon érection se voit, mais, avec mon manteau, elle devrait passer inaperçue. Un coup de main dans les cheveux, je réajuste un peu ma chemise et... oh ! Il y a quelque chose d'écrit sur les bords du miroir.

Voyons voir...

« _Riséd dnoforp sulp not ed telfer el tse riorim ec_ »

Hum, oui... Effectivement. De l'elfique. Et je ne comprends pas l'elfique.

Ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon, à quoi me servirait de comprendre cette phrase hum ? Bon... où en étais-je ? Ah oui. Alors...

« POTTER ! »

Je me retourne vivement et... Rien.

Une minute. Je n'ai pas rêvé pourtant. J'ai bien vu Potter dans le reflet du miroir. Il se tenait juste là, derrière moi ! Ce n'est pas possible, serais-je déjà saoul au point d'avoir des hallucinations ? Nan, j'ai dû me tromper.

Bon, je refais face au miroir et...

« Potter ! »

Encore une fois je me retourne et je ne vois rien. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ce n'est pas normal. Vraiment pas. Qu'est-ce que Potter fiche dans ce miroir ? Et BON SANG pourquoi est-ce que je suis entrain de lui lécher l'oreille ?

Mes deux mains sont bien là où je les ai mises, c'est-à-dire devant mes yeux et non pas posées sur les fesses de Potter, à les pétrir comme on le ferait avec une pâte à tarte. Merlin tout puissant ! Voilà que je me mets à lui mordiller le cou alors que...

NON ! Non, non, non ! Restez où vous êtes ! Ne partez pas dans son pantalon et LAISSEZ-MOI CETTE BRAGUETTE TRANQUILLE !

Foutredieu mais pourquoi mon reflet ne m'obéit pas ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce miroir de folie !? Et pourquoi est-ce que je vois mon moi... enfin, pourquoi est-ce que je me vois en train de faire une soupe de langue à Potter ? Pourquoi est-ce que MAIS ARRÊTE ! Retire tes mains de là tout de suite et NON NE SUCE PAS !

Bon sang ! Il faut que je m'asseye. J'ai besoin d'un verre là.

Je prends la bouteille et je m'en enfile la moitié. Rah ! J'ai la gorge qui me brûle, mais au moins je suis de retour sur terre. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce miroir ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me vois en train de bouffer la queue de Potty ? Une autre gorgé d'alcool et je m'effondre sur le lit.

Je suis assis, la bouteille entre les jambes, et le regard fixé sur ce qui se passe dans ce miroir. J'ai l'air de bien m'amuser en tout cas. MERDE ! Je ne suis pas gay alors pourquoi ? POURQUOI est-ce que je me vois embrasser Potter, le caresser, le lécher, le sucer et lui sourire comme s'il représentait tout pour moi ? POURQUOI ?

J'ai beau fermer les yeux, je vois des images de ce que le miroir me montre. Quand je les ouvre, le miroir est face à moi et même si je regarde ailleurs, c'est comme si le reflet est imprégné dans mes rétines.

Je vois les joues de Potter rouges comme des coquelicots, sa bouche s'ouvrir sur des gémissements que je n'entends pas et son sexe aller et venir dans ma bouche alors qu'il s'accroche à mes cheveux. Bon sang ! Je me vois en train de bander, une main posée sur le cul de Potter et l'autre en train de masser mon pénis à travers mon pantalon.

Ce n'est pas Merlin possible !

Je finis la bouteille de vodka et je me dirige vers le miroir. Je lève une main tremblante, mais je n'ai pas le courage de le toucher. J'ai l'impression que je vais me perdre dans ce reflet si je le touche. Alors je retombe sur mes fesses, ma tête posée sur le rebord du lit, mon bassin se mettant soudain à onduler très lentement alors que je vois Potter s'agenouiller entre mes jambes et caresser mon sexe de sa langue.

« Oh putain, Harry... »

Bon sang, je suis tellement excité. Je sens le frottement de mon pantalon sur mon pénis et je vois le Potter du miroir mordiller le tissu avec une lenteur irritante. C'est surprenant, je le vois, seulement j'ai l'étrange impression de le ressentir aussi. Comme s'il y avait vraiment quelqu'un avec moi. Peu importe, tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est bon. Vraiment trop bon pour que je m'en préoccupe maintenant.

Je ferme les yeux et quand je les ouvre, je vois deux yeux verts totalement incendiés me fixer.

Je mets quelques secondes avant de réaliser que ce n'est pas le reflet du miroir que j'ai face à moi, mais bien Harry Potter en chair et en os. PUTAIN ! Mais d'où sort-il ?

Je sursaute et je tente de me relever, mais j'ai comme qui dirait un peu trop abusé de la boisson, et mon corps choisit ce moment pour me le faire savoir. Traître !

« Potter, dégage de là ! »

Ma voix est rauque et brisée non seulement à cause de l'alcool, mais aussi à cause de la situation.

« Non. »

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu me pourrisses la vie Potter ? Pourquoi ? »

Il s'agenouille entre mes jambes et s'appuie sur mes cuisses.

« Et toi, souffle-t-il, pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu sois aussi borné ? »

« Je te retourne la question. »

Il se penche sur moi, et une fois près de mon oreille, murmure :

« Parce que j'ai envie de toi. »

Je ricane.

« Et tu penses que ça te donne le droit de me sauter dessus quand bon te semble ? »

Il glousse.

« Non, bien sûr. Mais le gémissement que tu as poussé en regardant dans le miroir, si. »

Je sursaute et je tente de le repousser, en vain. Note à moi-même, éviter de jouer au Quidditch bourré, ça réduit les réflexes.

« Je n'ai rien vu du tout dans ce miroir ! Je ne suis pas gay ! Et surtout, je n'ai **pas** gémi ! »

« Draco Malfoy, le roi de la mauvaise foi. »

« Pot... »

Ma voix reste coincée au fond de ma gorge quand je sens la langue de Potty glisser sur mon oreille. Oh putain ! J'ai la tête qui tourne. J'ai chaud. J'ai besoin d'air. J'étouffe. Et Potter me lèche l'oreille comme s'il s'agissait de la meilleure friandise qu'il ait jamais goûtée.

Merlin !

« Pot... Potter arrête ça. »

Ma voix n'est qu'un souffle et je l'entends distinctement me répondre un « Non » résolu, avant de me sentir soulevé du sol puis porté sur le lit. Je sens que je vais y passer, mais bizarrement ça ne m'inquiète pas. En tout cas, j'ai beaucoup moins de réticence face aux caresses de Potter que je n'en avais il y a deux semaines.

Peut-être à cause de l'alcool. Peut-être à cause du désir qui court dans mes veines. Peut-être parce que j'avais finalement décidé de lui laisser une chance. Soit, j'avais dit que sa technique de drague devait sortir de l'ordinaire, or, s'il avait fait tout ça pour me draguer justement, hein ? S'il avait demandé à Ginny de me conduire dans cette pièce pour m'approcher, et bien, j'admets volontiers que personne n'y avait encore songé et que ça me plaît.

Je suis sûrement drogué à l'aphrodisiaque, mais je ne peux plus rien y faire maintenant. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me soulager et Potter est là. Mais s'il pense que je vais lui faire grâce de toute réaction, il se trompe. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me laisser totalement faire dans un lit.

J'aime le laisser aller, c'est clair, mais j'aime tout aussi dominer et avec un mec, je VAIS dominer. Y'a pas photo !

Enfin... je le ferais, une fois que Potter aura arrêté de me faire ce truc _mortel_ à l'oreille.

« Huumm... »

« Tu aimes ça ? »

Oh oui ! Mais si tu crois que je vais te répondre tu...

« OH OUI ! Recommence... »

Bon, d'accord. Mais il a triché ! Mettre sa main sur ma queue à ce moment-là, c'était sadique ! Mais foutrement bon, je vous l'accorde.

Bordel ! Potter est vraiment doué, y'a pas à dire. J'adore la façon dont il me mordille l'oreille, sa manière de lécher le creux de mon cou avant d'y faire jouer ses dents, les grognements de désir qu'il pousse en dévorant ma peau. Comme s'il n'en avait jamais assez, comme s'il ne pouvait pas se rassasier de moi.

J'adore ça. Oh oui, j'adore provoquer autant d'appétit chez mon partenaire. J'aime me sentir désiré, j'aime la sensation que l'on éprouve quand le corps qui vous domine veut se fondre en vous. C'est exactement ce que Potter me fait ressentir en ce moment. Son corps lourd et solide qui est pressé contre le mien et qui m'emprisonne fermement entre les draps du lit. Sa bouche qui s'active voracement sur mon cou, ses mains qui parcourent mon corps avec gourmandise.

Merlin que c'est bon.

Je vous assure qu'avec une fille, on peut éprouver la même chose. Mais avec un mec, enfin, avec Potter, c'est... incroyable. C'est torride, c'est... tellement érotique. L'idée de son corps de garçon pressé contre le mien, de ses mains de garçon entrelacées avec les miennes, de sa bouche de garçon dégustant ma peau, de son sexe de garçon se frottant contre le mien, ça m'excite. Ça me rend fou, totalement ivre de désir.

Et je ne souhaite plus qu'une chose maintenant –et ce même si c'est Dame Vodka qui parle à ma place- qu'il ne s'arrête jamais. Auquel cas, je le tuerais de mes mains.

« Huumm Harry... »

Le bassin de Potter tressaille brusquement et je me cambre. Je crois que mes gémissements lui font de l'effet. Voyons voir, si c'est réellement le cas.

« Oh Harry c'est si bon... »

Soubresaut brutal et canines enfoncées dans la peau... Oh oui, je crois que ça lui fait de l'effet. Je souris.

« Harry déshabille-moi... maintenant ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Ma chemise est presque arrachée, mon pantalon dézippé avec rapidité et mon boxer jeté au loin comme une vulgaire serpillière. Potter s'arrête un instant, et je m'appuie sur mes coudes pour savoir ce qui lui prend. Il a les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte.

« Oh. My. Cock ! s'exclame-t-il. »

J'éclate de rire alors qu'il se reprend précipitamment.

« Je voulais dire, oh my god ! »

Il rougit et je ricane.

« J'ai toujours été fier de la taille de mon pénis, Potty. J'espère que tu apprécies ? »

Il me fait un sourire renversant.

« Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer Draco. »

Harry est soudain empressé et le fait savoir de manière explicite.

Je le vois remonter le long de mon corps et je sens la brûlure de son regard sur ma peau. Il se lèche les lèvres avec avidité et il croise mon regard. Ses yeux sont verts d'habitude, mais là, ils sont noirs. Noirs comme la nuit, noirs comme la couleur de ses cheveux, noirs comme le désir qui suinte de son corps.

Et je le trouve beau. Oui, en cet instant Harry Potter est plus beau que jamais.

Je m'allonge, écartant les jambes pour qu'il s'y installe, et posant ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête. Il me domine entièrement de son corps, et j'ai l'impression de me sentir en cage, et j'aime ça. Mon regard toujours plongé dans le sien, je pose mes mains sur ses avant-bras et les remonte en une sinueuse caresse jusqu'à ses épaules.

Il me fixe toujours, attendant un signe de ma part et je fais glisser mes doigts jusqu'à l'échancrure de sa chemise. Rendu là, je commence lentement à déboutonner son vêtement, laissant mes ongles griffer sa peau, tester la solidité de son torse, alors que mes hanches se meuvent lentement, sans mon accord.

Potter ferme les yeux et se mord la lèvre, retenant avec peine un gémissement. Il accompagne mes mouvements de bassin, pendant que la paume de mes mains caresse enfin la douceur de son ventre, que mes doigts titillent enfin le cercle parfait de son nombril, que mes ongles éprouvent enfin la fermeté de ses pectoraux.

« Hnnnn Dracoooo... »

Il gémit et je le vois bouger tout son corps d'avant en arrière, le menton baissé vers l'avant, les muscles de ses épaules roulant sous l'effort qu'il produit. Il est tellement excitant comme ça, tellement désirable.

« Harry, continue, continue de bouger pour moi... sur moi... »

Mes doigts partent à la rencontre de ses mamelons et il rejette tout à coup la tête en arrière, un feulement sourd remontant des tréfonds de sa gorge, ses yeux fermés sous le plaisir qui l'assaille. Oui, il est parfait et j'ai envie de lui. Alors je passe mes mains sous sa chemise, presse son dos et son corps s'affaisse sur le mien, nos lèvres se joignant enfin dans le plus sensuel et langoureux baiser que nous avons partagé ensemble.

Ma langue cherche la sienne, mes lèvres se rassasient des siennes et mes mains continuent de le dévêtir malgré le tourbillon de sensations que provoque en moi ce baiser. Il finit cependant par se détacher de ma bouche, et il amorce la descente de mon corps à renfort de baisers et de caresses. Tantôt sa bouche me grise, et je gémis, tantôt ses dents m'échauffent et je serre les draps, tantôt sa langue me régale et je me cambre.

« Huumm... »

La sueur perle sur moi, les draps collent à ma peau, mes jambes tremblent, mon sexe me fait mal et je ne peux que me soumettre.

« Harry je t'en prie... »

Mon corps est en feu et pourtant ma voix est douce. Elle est implorante et même si je crève d'envie qu'il me suce, je n'arrive pas annihiler cette pointe de tendresse dans mes paroles. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, mais une chose est sûre, ça ne me déplaît pas et ça ne semble pas déplaire à Potter qui sans crier gare, exécute mes vœux.

« Harryyyy... »

OUI ! Sa bouche est enfin sur ma verge. Merlin que c'est bon ! Je savais que mon sexe était douloureux, mais je n'avais réalisé à quel point il me faisait souffrir. Maintenant que la langue d'Harry y voyage, je m'en rends compte. Je sens le sang pulser à l'intérieur de mes veines, je sens ma queue grossir dans la bouche de Potter et je vois mon gland s'empourprer et suinter indécemment sur ses lèvres. Chaque va-et-vient d'Harry provoque en moi une décharge d'adrénaline. Je sens mon cœur battre à tout rompre et j'ai cette extraordinaire sensation d'être intégralement livré à ses désirs.

C'est si bon !

Puis je sens brusquement mes jambes être relevées vers le haut et plaquées contre mon torse. Une main voyage sur le rebondi de mon cul, et ce que Potter vient de mettre à jour doit lui plaire puisque je l'entends pousser un soupir de satisfaction. Il reste immobile un moment et soudain je sens une décharge électrique me traverser.

« AAAH ! »

Je viens de percevoir le contact brûlant du doigt de Potter sur mon trou avant de s'y glisser quelques secondes pour se retirer ensuite. Merlin c'est torride et j'ai envie là tout de suite, qu'il me l'enfouisse profondément. Mon sexe palpite, je retiens mon souffle, attendant la suite, le ventre crispé.

C'est alors que je sens quelque chose de moite et d'humide parcourir la raie de mes fesses jusqu'à mon anus et mon corps se voûte une nouvelle fois sous l'assaut du plaisir incroyable de cette langue coquine qui me visite, qui me fouille. Parfois dure et pointue, ouvrant ma chair, s'enfonçant en moi. Parfois douce et large, couvrant abondamment mon anus de la chaleur grisante de sa salive. Je reconnais cette caresse linguale, les filles aimaient me le faire, mais venant de Potter c'est définitivement plus excitant.

« Hnnnn, Harryyyy... Encore ! »

Je ne me rappelle pas avoir ressenti autant de plaisir avec Ginny. Je ne me rappelle pas que l'on ait honoré mon cul avec autant de tendresse et de sensualité. C'est galvanisant.

Potter mouille l'un de ses doigts et vient caresser de nouveau mon anus. Je me crispe un peu, mais lorsqu'il me pénètre, je gémis de plaisir. Bon, la sensation est un peu désagréable au début, mais il commence à vraiment me chauffer. Il me touche comme une fille joue avec son clitoris, faisant les mêmes mouvements, roulant son doigt, le durcissant, l'attendrissant, bref ! Me rendant totalement fou et je savoure de plus en plus.

Mon cul s'ouvre sous ses caresses, et il en profite pour rentrer complètement son index en moi. Une fois au fond, il bouge et le plaisir monte. Il sort, mouille deux doigts et recommence. Je me retrouve doublement doigté, et mon bassin accompagne ses mouvements avec ardeur. Alors qu'il me masturbe, sa bouche remonte s'occuper de mon sexe et je ne sais pas si c'est normal, mais je vois des étoiles danser devant mes yeux.

« Merlin, Harry c'est si bon... Si bon. »

Je me répète peut-être, mais c'est si vrai. Ce qu'il est en train de me faire est fabuleux et je n'ai jamais eu conscience du plaisir que je pouvais éprouver à laisser mon anus s'ouvrir au plaisir homosexuel. Alors que je suis en train de me perdre totalement dans l'extase de ses gestes, Harry abandonne ma verge et rejoint mes lèvres.

Il m'embrasse doucement, puis de plus en plus passionnément. J'aime ces baisers. J'aime _ses_ baisers. Il se détache de ma bouche et plonge son regard dans le mien.

« Tu aimes Draco ? »

« Oui, j'adore. Ne t'arrête pas, continue Harry ! Prends-moi ! »

Je sais que mon regard est vitreux, je sais que mes joues sont rouges d'excitation, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il essaie de lire en moi. Il me fixe, hésitant, mais je sais qu'il ne va pas laisser passer cette chance de m'enculer. Il en a rêvé trop souvent pour reculer maintenant. Allez Potter, vas-y putain ! Ce n'est pas le moment de douter ! Encule-moi merde ! Enfonce ta bite au plus profond de mon cul et fais-moi me sentir vivant comme jamais !

« S'il te plaît Harry. »

Ses yeux se voilent et il reprend mes lèvres avec plus d'ardeur et de fougue. Je me cambre, satisfait, et je pousse un gémissement rauque pour lui montrer mon contentement.

« Tourne-toi Draco, mets-toi à quatre pattes. »

Attisé, je m'exécute regrettant un peu ses doigts, mais appréhendant tout de même la suite. J'ai beau vouloir qu'il m'encule, j'ai tout de même un peu peur. Avec Ginny, c'était différent, c'était presque normal pour moi. C'était une fille après tout et j'ai toujours couché avec des filles, peu importe ce que je faisais avec elles. Mais là, c'est hors contexte.

Je vais faire l'amour avec Potter. Je vais me faire baiser par un mec.

J'entends Potter haleter comme un dingue et le zip de sa braguette me fait frissonner d'impatience. Je ne vois rien, mais j'imagine sa verge volumineuse et dure, dressée à quelques centimètres à peine de mon cul. J'imagine l'excitation et le désir qui cavalent dans ses veines et je sens une bouffée de fierté enflammer mon ventre. Oh, oui... je l'ai mis dans cet état sans même l'avoir touché.

Mais il commence à se faire désirer là, et moi j'en ai un peu marre d'attendre !

« Bon sang Potter ! T'attends le dégel ou quoi ? »

Il glousse.

« Je cherche plutôt le gel, dit-il. »

Il m'énerve !

« Si tu continues à jouer les escargots, c'est ce qui va se passer, je menace. »

« C'est bon, c'est bon. Je l'ai trouvé. »

Bientôt je sens à nouveau un doigt sur mon anus, mais la sensation est différente. Il y a du lubrifiant. Je ferme les yeux et ondule mon bassin pour lui faciliter la tâche. S'il faut que je sois préparé, alors qu'il me prépare, mais vite ! Potter reprend son ballet et fait bouger son doigt de manière sublime. Il me l'enfonce délicatement entre les fesses avant de le retirer, de voyager un peu sur mon anus, pour l'y introduire une nouvelle fois, mais plus fermement. C'est délicieux et mes gémissements le lui font savoir.

Bientôt un second doigt rejoint le premier et je me cambre. La pénétration est un peu difficile, mais au final, c'est absolument exquis et les mouvements de va-et-vient à l'intérieur de mon cul finissent par me procurer tant de plaisir que j'en oublie la légère brûlure que j'ai ressentie.

Je sens une main appuyer sur mes épaules, et je plonge ma tête sur le matelas, appréciant chaque poussée de ses doigts au fond de moi. Seulement, j'ai très envie de plus là. J'ai vraiment très envie de sa queue en moi, surtout depuis que je la sens se frotter impudiquement contre l'une de mes fesses.

« Harryyyy... »

J'ai complètement perdu le Nord, le Sud, l'Est et l'Ouest. Mon esprit est dans le vague, mon corps est totalement incendié, mes mains tremblent autour des draps et dans mon monde se réduit à seulement deux mots « Prends-moi ! Prends-moi ! Prends-moi ! ». J'en ai tellement envie que mon bassin augmente l'allure, allant de plus en plus vite, suppliant en mouvement qu'il me culbute enfin.

« PUTAIN HARRY ! »

C'est alors, que je sens –enfin- quelque chose de dur, large et chaud me pénétrer. C'est étrange, je n'imaginais pas un sexe d'homme comme ça, enfin je ne m'attendais pas à le sentir de cette manière, mais bon... entre une bite en plastique et une bite en chair, comme je l'ai déjà dit, il y a une différence. En tout cas, malgré la sensation de picotement dans le bas du dos et une brûlure légère, c'est foutrement bon ! Harry m'a si bien préparé que je n'en aie ressenti aucune douleur... C'est prodigieux.

Harry va-et-vient avec facilité, ressortant entièrement à chaque passage pour revenir avec plus d'ardeur sans laisser le temps à mon trou de se refermer. Je halète fortement, les yeux fermés et je me concentre sur mon souffle erratique afin de gérer le plaisir qui monte en moi mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est trop fort ! Trop bon ! Je n'ai plus conscience que des poussées d'Harry et de ma main incandescente qui enveloppe mon sexe et qui le masturbe en rythme.

J'entends derrière moi les gémissements rauques et profonds d'Harry, et ça m'excite encore plus. Je me cale solidement sur mes genoux et je pousse mes fesses vers lui, j'ondule avec lui alors qu'il me besogne sauvagement jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus et alors qu'il se retire, j'explose dans un cri.

« OH HARRY ! HARRYYYY ! »

Mon corps tremble littéralement alors que l'orgasme me terrasse et je sens mon anus se contracter de plaisir sous la longue éjaculation d'Harry qui arrose mes fesses avec un grognement animal.

« Putain Dracoooo ! »

Harry n'a pas éjaculé en moi et je l'en remercie. Je ne me sentais pas près à accueillir sa semence, du moins, pas pour l'instant.

Laissant l'endorphine engourdir mes membres, je m'effondre sur le matelas, Harry à ma suite. J'ouvre les yeux et je le vois, son regard émeraude me scrutant, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Je lui renvoie son sourire et je m'approche pour lui ravir un baiser plein de tendresse, plein de douceur et aussi plein de gratitude.

Il m'a vraiment fait grimper au septième ciel et quoi que j'en dise, je ne pourrais jamais regretter.

Harry s'accroche à moi et quand nous nous détachons, je l'entends murmurer quelque chose comme « Je t'aime... _beaucoup _» mais je me dis que j'ai sûrement du mal entendre. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis épuisé et je n'ai plus qu'une envie maintenant, m'endormir au creux des bras de mon premier amant.

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

OH PUT'... aaaiiiinnn !

J'ai mal au cul... Bon sang !

Comment se fait-il que j'ai mal là ? Pourquoi ais-je mal là ?

Je n'ai pourtant pas fait de chute de balai ces derniers temps ou de chute tout court.

Alors qu'est-ce qui peut bien me remuer le cul comme ça dès le...

OH. PUT. AIN !

J'ai... j'ai... j'ai baisé avec Potter ! J'ai baisé avec Harry Potter ! Moi le plus grand des PG (Pas Gay) du monde, j'ai baisé hier au soir avec un PD (Pédale Douce) ! Merde alors !

Dame Vodka, je demande le divorce ! Plus jamais, oh oui, plus jamais je ne boirai d'alcool.

Car boire signifie déboire.

Je bois avec Ginny, j'me fais enculer par Ginny. Je bois avec Potty, j'me fais enculer par Potty. Putain, rappelez-moi de ne jamais boire avec Dumby !

Argh ! En plus, comme je m'y attendais, j'ai du mal à me lever. Fais chier !!

Bon, une chose de bien, Potty n'est pas là. Il est parti ce con. Oh, pas que je m'en plaigne, j'ai dit que c'était une bonne chose, mais tout de même... il aurait pu... Tiens ?

Hum... Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Il n'est pas con. Enfin si, il est con, mais c'est un con adorable.

Devinez un peu ce que je viens de trouver sur son oreiller.

Bingo ! Une tulipe blanche. Comment sait-il que c'est ma fleur préférée ?

Au moins, ça signifie qu'il a aimé la nuit qu'il a passée avec moi, et de toute façon, moi aussi j'ai aimé.

Je prends la fleur et... héhé. Il a aussi laissé un mot. Voyons voir ce qu'il me dit.

_« Cher Draco, _

_Bonjour__. J'ai passé une nuit vraiment fantastique hier au soir. Elle était même mieux que fantastique, elle était magique. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je l'avais désirée et tu as réalisé mon souhait à la perfection. _

_Merci._

_Je voulais te le dire depuis longtemps, mais je n'en ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion puisque tu t'évertuais à me fuir constamment, mais je pense que maintenant, __c'est__ le bon moment. _

_Je suis désolé. _

_Tu sais pour l'autre soir, quand j'ai fait cette allusion stupide sur ta baise avec Ginny. Je n'ai aucune véritable excuse, mais j'étais jaloux et énervé. Je ne comprenais pas que tu puisses accepter ça de la part d'une fille alors que tu te refusais à moi. J'ai dit des choses qui ont dépassé ma pensée et j'en suis désolé. _

_D'ailleurs, pour me faire pardonner, je vais t'avouer un secret. Si ta virginité anale à été prise par Ginny, la mienne aussi. Et oui, elle a réussi à me déflorer de ce côté-là, ça m'a tellement traumatisé que depuis j'ai toujours refusé qu'un autre garçon touche à cette partie de mon corps. _

_Je me sens un peu bête, mais c'est grâce à cela que j'ai réalisé une chose. J'ai compris que tu m'attirais plus qu'il ne le fallait. J'ai compris cela, quand je me suis rendu compte que ça ne me dérangerais pas de t'avoir en moi. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais que l'on se revoie Draco. _

_Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses et à vrai dire j'ai peur de ta réaction, mais j'ai vraiment envie que l'on se revoit toi et moi. Je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter là ce que nous __avons__ si bien commencé hier au soir, parce que oui, je ne t'ai pas pris Draco. Tu étais tellement perdu dans ton plaisir que tu n'as pas remarqué que ce sont mes doigts qui t'on fait jouir et pas mon sexe. _

_Tu étais ivre et très excité, mais je sais que tu n'étais pas totalement maître de tes émotions. Et le jour où je __m'enfoncerai__ en toi, je veux que tu sois entièrement conscient de cela. Je veux que tu te donne à moi parce que tu en auras envie et pas parce que tu as bu. _

_J'aurais encore plusieurs petites choses à t'expliquer, mais ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit. _

_Alors..._

_Veux-tu me revoir Draco ? _

_(Et éventuellement sortir avec moi, mais c'est une question que je te __poserai__ plus tard.)_

_Si c'est oui, __rejoins__-moi ce soir, dans cette même __salle_

_Bien à toi, _

_Harry Potter. _

_PS : Dis oui, s'il te plaît ! »_

Bon sang ! Que de révélations... et il y en a encore paraît-il.

Est-ce que j'ai envie de revoir Potter ici même, ce soir ?

C'est absolument hors de question !

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

« Harry, tu es sûr de vouloir tout lui dire ? »

« Oui Ginny, j'en suis sûr ! S'il accepte de sortir avec moi, et bien je vais lui dire toute la vérité. Je n'ai pas envie que notre relation commence sur des bases bizarres. »

« C'est le fait que je l'ai enculé que tu trouves bizarre ? »

« GINNY ! »

« Oh, ça va, je plaisantais. J'ai parfaitement compris ce que tu as voulu dire. Mais, une chose, pourquoi tu n'es pas resté près de lui ce matin ? »

« Parce que je ne voulais pas l'affronter et parce que je voulais qu'il soit seul pour prendre sa décision. »

« Hum, je vois. Et si jamais il refuse, tu fais quoi ? »

« Je le séquestre et je le viole jusqu'à ce qu'il dise oui. »

« Un peu brusque comme manière de faire tu ne crois pas ? »

« Ecoutez-moi qui parle ! Non mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! »

« Roh, ça va ! En tout cas, j'espère qu'il dira oui, parce que sinon c'est moi qui vais le séquestrer et le violer ! »

« Pardon ? »

« Je voulais dire, qui vais le forcer de manière non-sexuelle à accepter de sortir avec toi, évidemment. Tu sais que tu es effrayant avec ce regard ? »

« Mouais... En tout cas pas touche ! Draco c'est chasse gardée compris ! »

« Avec tout ce que j'ai fait pour qu'il te tombe dans les bras, tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? »

« Oh on ne sait jamais avec la Fée du sexe. »

« Héhé... Oh, tiens, regarde, il y a un hibou pour toi. »

_« Potter,_

_Bonjour__ à toi aussi. _

_Effectivement, nous avons tous les deux __passé__ une excellente nuit, hier au soir. _

_Tu m'as fait jouir rien qu'avec tes doigts et j'imagine aisément ce qu'il en sera lorsque tu t'enfonceras réellement en moi. _

_Bien sûr, je ne suis toujours pas gay, mais il semblerait que mon corps contredise fortement ce fait quand je pense à toi. Alors j'ai pris une décision. _

_Il est absolument hors de question que nous nous revoyons dans cette salle et surtout ce soir. _

_J'ai vois-tu quelques difficultés __à me mouvoir__ et j'aimerais me reposer un peu avant. Surtout que j'ai encore un peu de mal à me faire à l'idée de désirer ton corps alors que je ne suis pas attiré par les garçons. Par ailleurs, tu as agi en véritable gentleman hier au soir et je te remercie de ne pas avoir été jusqu'au bout. Je le désirais certes, mais, avec du recul, je crois que j'ai besoin de te connaître un peu plus intimement –si tu me passes l'expression- avant de pouvoir aller plus loin avec toi._

_Je te donne donc rendez-vous dans deux jours, dans ma chambre de préfet à vingt-deux heures. Je pense que la petite amie de Théodore sera en mesure de te donner le mot de passe. _

_Cela ne signifie pas que j'accepte de sortir avec toi. Premièrement parce qu'il semblerait que tu me caches beaucoup de chose et deuxièmement parce que ton petit ami le prendrait plutôt mal. _

_Alors, prends note du rendez-vous._

_Je __t'attendrai_

_Merci pour la fleur._

_Aimablement, _

_Draco Malfoy._

_PS : Une dernière chose. J'ai un étrange pressentiment, et si Ginny est de quelque manière que ce soit impliqué dans les explications que tu as à me fournir, dis-lui de commencer à se cacher parce que je ne la __raterai__ pas ! »_

« Ginny. »

« Hum ? Il a écrit quoi ? »

« Commence à te cacher. »

« Hein ? »

« Je t'expliquerai plus tard, mais avant dis-moi pourquoi Draco pense que j'ai un petit ami ? »

« Oh... euh... et bien... »

« Oui ? »

« Harry, je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais effrayant avec ce regard. »

« Réponds Ginny. »

« Bon, bon... En fait, j'ai demandé à Daniel de se faire passer pour ton petit ami... »

« QUOI ! »

« Mais c'était pour t'aider ! Et puis, ça a eu l'air de marcher non ? ... non ? »

« ... »

« Harry ? Pourquoi tu souris ? »

« Oh pour rien. »

« Tu... Tu ne vas pas me gronder ? »

« Non. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu ne vas pas te venger ? »

« Pas sûr. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Disons juste que je laisse à Draco le soin de le faire... »

« Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a écrit ? Harry ? Harry ?! HARRY REVIENS ICI ET REPONDS-MOI ! »

_°S'éloigne sans se préoccuper de Ginny° _

« HARRY ALLAN JAMES POTTER ! »

_°Disparaît au coin du couloir°_

« Bon sang ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Alors on les aide, on se casse le cul pour eux, on remue ciel et terre pour les rendre heureux et voilà comment on est récompensé ! Au moins avec Ron et Pansy j'ai reçu des bonbons, avec Blaise et Colin mon super Canard en plastique, Hermione et Théo le Kamasutra, Daniel et Thomas un méga bisou et eux... EUX ! PUTAIN ! Que des ingrats ! Que des IN-GRATS !

_°Regarde par une fenêtre et réfléchit°_

« Bon, il a dit quoi déjà ? Que je devais commencer à me cacher... Hum... Dumbledore n'avait pas parlé d'un stage à Tombouctou la semaine dernière ? »

_**-THE END n.n-**_

Wala, wala !

Ici ce clos cette petite fiction de trois chapitres qui vous en aura fait baver, quand même. Presque la moitié d'une année pour seulement trois chapitres, argh ! Mais bon, on peut en rire maintenant que c'est passé, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ?

Hum, pourquoi me regardez-vous de cette manière ? Seriez-vous un tantinet rancuniers par hasard ? Okay, okay, je me tais hum...

J'espère que ce dernier chapitre aura été à la hauteur de vos espérances. Vous aurez remarqué que j'ai décidé de ne pas mettre de failles au plan de Ginny lol. J'avais bien une idée, mais ça aurait été trop long à faire et ça aurait donné un nouveau chapitre lol. Et puis Ginny est la seule à ne pas être en couple et donc, elle méritait bien de voir son plan fonctionner et puis, parce que Draco avait suffisamment souffert sous mes doigts, je pense. Virilité bafouée, manipulation éhontée lol...

Je remercie chaleureusement les lecteurs et les revieweurs. Tous ceux qui m'ont suivie sur cette aventure, qui n'ont pas lâché et surtout ceux qui m'ont remonté les bretelles pour que je me bouge un peu. Merci aussi à ceux qui n'ont rien fait, mais qui m'ont tout de même lue ! Lol... C'est déjà beaucoup !

D'autres fictions sont sur le feu et nous entamerons bientôt de nouvelles aventures !

D'ici là, merci encore et à bientôt !

Un commentaire pour me faire plaisir ?

Kissouxxxx HK ;)

PS : Dites-moi oui, s'il vous plaît !


End file.
